Who Likes Short Shorts!
by Halawen
Summary: A collection of fluff and smut all about Clare. I pair her with just about everyone I like her with and even a couple I don't but I know a few of my readers do. There are 19 stories all together and a fair mix of fluff and smut so I hope you enjoy. This collection includes Clowen, Clew, Cake, Clianca, Klare and much much more. Please read A/N's, each story is it's own entity.
1. Beat Them with a Kiss

**I do not own anything but the idea because if I owned DeGrassi Owen would still be on it.**

**Each story is its own universe; they are not related in any way. Most stories are told entirely from Clare's pov except for Man Behind the Badge which is told in Spinner's pov, The Soldier which is told in Sean's pov, Not with My Best Friend You Don't which is told from Adam's pov and Vampiric Vagary which is told from both Drew and Clare's pov but both are labeled. **

**Please do enjoy this collection of fluff and smut beginning with some fluff and Clare/Maya/Bianca friendship.**

**Beat them with a Kiss**

"How can he be so horribly irritating and yet I still want him to kiss me or even look at me!" Maya complains.

"At least only one guy is avoiding you. I'm over Eli, very much over Eli, but no other guy at this school will even think about asking me out! They all think I'm still hung up on him!" I say in exasperation.

It was lunch and we were eating together in the garden griping about boys. Maya was griping about one boy in particular who went by the name of Zig Novak. Ever since Cam's death a couple of months ago Zig, who did like her, was avoiding her so much he'd hardly look at her. As for me, the whole school seemed to think I was still pining after Eli but I wasn't. He had broken my heart for the last time and I was over it within a couple of weeks but anytime I tried to get a guy to ask me out he would say he didn't want to be a rebound.

"Boys suck! All except the gay ones. Too bad Tris has no interest in either of us," Maya remarks and I have to smile.

"And they're dumb very dumb! How am I ever going to convince the male population of this school that I am over Eli and ready to date again?" I exclaim.

"You know there is one easy solution to both your problems," Bianca says appearing in front of us suddenly and making the both of us jump.

"What's that?" I ask the older girl with the raven curls.

"Kiss," she replies simply.

Maya and I both exchange a look and then look at Bianca like she's insane.

"I'm not a lesbian. I want to get the attention of the guys in this school, not date Maya," I assert.

"Yeah and I just want Zig to look at me," Maya adds.

"I know and I didn't mean kiss now. Tomorrow at lunch it's supposed to rain and everyone will be eating in the caf or most everyone anyway. If you two kiss, even a quick kiss, in front of most of the school it will solve both your problems. I guarantee it will catch the attention of Zig and every other male horn dog in this school," Bianca tells us.

"I guess it's worth a try," Maya says slowly.

"Well it can't hurt," I shrug.

"Trust me it will work. 90% of guys, especially teenage guys, get turned on at the sight of two girls kissing. God knows why but they do, once the blood leaves their brain for their other head they won't be thinking anymore. And I know just how you should do it too," Bianca says sitting with us, putting an arm around each of us and leaning in close so we could scheme in private.

I have to admit Bianca's plan was actually pretty brilliant and when it came to what guys like I had to admit, Bianca was the expert. Maya and I were smiling by the time she was done and while we were a little nervous about kissing, we were looking forward to tomorrow. I knew if I thought about it too much then I would over analyze and back out, so I put it out of my mind until the next day.

It was raining today, just as Bianca said it would, and at lunch time nearly the whole school migrated to the caf. Maya and I met Bianca just outside ten minutes after the bell so we could be sure it would be packed.

"Okay, I just peeked in and it's packed, the Ice Hounds are in there eating with Drew. Zig and his friends are at a table and Adam, Connor and Dave are at a table in the middle. Eli's in there too eating with Imogen and Fiona. You ready to do this?" She asks me.

"Yeah, just come in on your cue," I tell Maya and she nods.

Bianca and I adopt angry expressions so we can walk into the caf faking an argument. Bianca throws open the caf door with such force that it attracts the attention of the first few tables.

"Face it Edwards, you are not over Eli. You will be hung up on that dramatic emo boy forever," Bianca says in a haughty tone and does it so well I almost forget that this argument is fake.

"Uh oh," I hear Drew say from his seat at the Ice Hounds table.

"Awesome it's a cat fight!" Exclaims another Ice Hound.

"Think we should break it up before they kill each other?" Owen asks.

"I am over Eli! I was over Eli weeks ago! I couldn't be more over Eli. I am so over him, and to prove it I'll kiss the next person that walks through that door!" I proclaim.

The whole caf goes silent and from the corner of my eye I see everyone look at the door expectantly. Of course I know who's coming through the door because that was Maya's cue. She walks in, the entire caf gasps audibly, I walk over to Maya put my hands on Maya's shoulders and place my lips on hers. It's so quiet I can hear people breathing, our mouths stay closed but we hold the kiss long enough that people start to come out of their shock. Then our lips part and Maya and I exchange a satisfied grin.

"I told you I was over Eli," I say the words while looking at Bianca but I'm really saying them to everyone else.

"Gee, guess you showed me," she smiles and gives me a wink.

She saunters off to the Ice Hounds table setting herself into the lap of her shocked fiancé and I look out over the shocked faces in the caf. Zig jumps out of his seat and runs over to Maya taking her hand, guess it worked for her.

"Maya you should eat with us, that was, uh… you doing something this weekend? Maybe we could go to the movies or something," Zig asks her and she looks back at me with a happy smile.

"I'd love to go to the movies Zig," she says.

Adam, Connor and Dave keep blinking at me like I was replaced by a pod person. Eli probably has the best expression, somewhere between utter shock, anger and a carnal curiosity. Everyone else is just staring at me and I look at Bianca, she moves her fingers motioning that I should start to leave. I turn around taking a couple steps to the door and then I hear the scraping of several chairs against the linoleum floor.

"Clare wait, you want to come to the game on Friday?" Luke's voice calls after me.

"How about dinner tonight?" Owen asks reaching my side.

"Buy you lunch?" Offers Julian.

I reach the door and look back at Eli who's still gaping at me in astonishment.

"_You don't win this time Eli because my heart is no longer broken and my social calendar just filled up. I will have to thank Bianca for this suggestion, who knew one little kiss could do so much?"_


	2. Christmas Wish

**Important bits of info:**

**Clare and Eli are hardly talking. **

**Drew and Bianca are already together. **

**Ice Hounds have already arrived, this take place before Come as You Are.**

**Christmas Wish**

I searched through my closet; I had to find just the right thing to wear. It was Christmas Eve but that wasn't why I was tormenting myself to find the perfect outfit. DeGrassi had acquired a junior pro hockey team, the Toronto Ice Hounds. Except for Owen, the other members had been recruited from all over the world. It was actually quite a coup for Owen to have made the team even if he was second string. Most of the boys came without their families and were being billeted with DeGrassi families. The Torres family was hosting the captain himself, Mike Dallas, whom I'd met a couple of days ago when he first arrived. He wasn't the reason I was pining to be perfect either. To welcome the hockey team, and the few families that did move with them, the Torres family was hosting a Christmas party and this was why I wanted to look just right. Not the party it's self but one of the people hosting the party, namely Adam.

Since my breakup with Eli last year I had grown closer and closer to Adam. After breaking up with Jake we became even closer. Adam was still friends with both me and Eli but he was spending most of his time with me, only as friends though. Eli and I on the other hand could barely say hi to each other in the hallways. Meanwhile my feelings for Adam had gone from friendly to romantic. In the last few weeks all I could think about was kissing him. I managed to hide it well but kissing Adam began to consume my every thought. If I was a more impulsive person I might have done so already but I always stopped myself. Mostly out of fear because as much as my feelings for Adam had changed I was certain his feelings remained the same. I was sure that he still saw me as his best friend and thought of me like a sister.

I was finally ready. I had picked out black stockings with a back seam, a dark green skirt that goes to my knees and a black strapless corset style shirt. My black velvet shrug and black two inch heels completed my outfit. I put on light makeup and straightened my hair, taking off my cross in favor of a silver heart necklace. I grabbed my purse and left the house. Mom and Glen were at a Christmas party of their own and Jake was out with Katie, the only car in the driveway was Glen's truck, his truck is a stick which I can't drive so I would have to walk. I didn't mind though, Adam only lived a couple blocks away and the crisp evening air wasn't too cold yet. When I'm nearly there I see a shooting star and make a wish.

"_I wish I kiss Adam tonight."_

"Hey Clare you look hot!" Dallas grins when he lets me in the front door.

"Thank you Dallas," I smile hanging my purse and shrug on the coat hook by the front door.

"The kids party is downstairs, the grownups are up here," Dallas tells me when I step into the living room seeing Audra, Omar and a bunch of other adults.

I smile at the Torres parents and follow Dallas down to the basement. I know Eli won't be here because he's spending Christmas break in New York with his parents. Owen is right at the bottom of the stairs, he looks over when Dallas comes down and then he sees me. I know he likes my outfit when his eyes pop out a little. I admit it's not like what I usually wear, it's much sexier than most of my clothes but if I've managed to catch Owen's eye that's a good sign.

"Clare? Whoa you look very sexy tonight," Owen compliments.

"Yeah super hot," Drew nods coming up behind Owen with Bianca.

"Bout time you showed off that voluptuously smokin' figure of yours, and the straight hair makes you look a little older," Bianca tells me.

"Yeah and the dress really shows off those big boobs," Owen says looking at my chest and Bianca hits him in the back of the head.

"That was kind of the point," I smile walking past Owen and the others.

Scanning the room I look for Adam, he's talking to Fiona and Imogen so I decide not to say hi just yet. Maya and Tris are on the sofa, they wave to me so I go and sit by them.

"You look nice Clare," Maya smiles.

"Yeah you usually dress more…conservatively," Tris says.

"Yes but this is a special occasion," I grin.

I talk to Maya and Tris a few minutes and then get up going to the kitchenette where the food and drinks are set up. I get a glass of punch and start nibbling a Christmas cookie when K.C. comes up, eyes my outfit and gets a glass of punch.

"So who are you all dressed up for?" He asks.

"Never you mind K.C.," I reply.

"You're not trying to hook a hockey player are you?" K.C. questions.

"No K.C. I don't have an eye for the hockey players," I assure him.

We talk a bit while I finish my cookie and punch. K.C. is telling me about Bright Sparks when Adam finally takes notice of me and comes over.

"Mind if I take my best friend?" Adam requests.

"Not at all, think I'll go find Connor," K.C. says walking off.

I follow Adam to the other side of the room until we're almost under the stairs.

"You look really nice tonight," Adam smiles.

"Thanks," I grin.

He's so close I can feel the heat from his lips and I want so badly just to close the gap and touch my lips to his. I don't of course I'm too afraid.

"Eli e-mailed last night, he's loving New York." Adam tells me.

"Yeah I figured he would," I reply.

"_Why is he talking about Eli? I don't want to talk about Eli!" _

"Hey little bro you're under the mistletoe you know," Drew grins pointing above our heads and there is indeed mistletoe hung there.

"Kiss the girl dude," Owen incites.

I bite my lip and look at Adam; I can feel my cheeks go pink.

"We don't have to," Adam tells me.

"Kiss…kiss…kiss…" chants Drew, Bianca, Owen and Dallas.

If I don't do it now I may never do it, so I put my hand on Adam's shoulder and put my lips on his. My eyes close as my lips become familiar with the feel of Adam's. I feel one of Adam's hands come to my hip and rest there. I begin to melt into the kiss and his lips begin to part, they're barely open when my tongue goes in. I explore his mouth, feel his hot velvety tongue caressing mine, my breathing hitches, my hand caressing from his shoulder to the back of his neck. Adam's hand reaches around to the small of my back and presses my body to his. I can hear people starting to whisper so I force myself to pull away, tugging gently at his bottom lip with my teeth as I do. Our eyes open at the same time and lock onto each other.

"Holy shit! No wonder Eli wouldn't give her up! Move Adam it's my turn," Owen speaks up.

"Yeah me too," Dallas says.

Adam looks away from me and shoots them a look, his hand still at the small of my back he puts his arm around my back.

"No horny hockey player is putting their lips on my best friend, come on Clare," Adam asserts escorting me away from them.

I grin while biting my lower lip, we walk back to the food and Adam gives me some punch. We both make a small plate and sit on Dallas' bed as the rest of the basement is full.

"Are you sure Dallas won't mind us eating on his bed?" I ask.

"Nah he eats here all the time. I might have to stick with you for the rest of the party though, between your outfit and the kiss they saw I think every guy here might hit on you." Adam remarks as we eat.

"I'm really not interested in any of them," I respond.

We talk a while but don't mention the kiss again; we talk about school, his new billet brother, what he wants for Christmas, my Christmas plans but not the kiss. I kind of hoped that kissing Adam would get the thought of kissing him from my mind, but it didn't. In fact I just want to kiss him more now, the kiss was perfect and I want another.

"I should get home," I tell him standing up and tossing my long empty cup and plate.

Adam tosses his trash too and follows me up the stairs; the adults are still talking in the living room and have spilled onto the porch. They don't even notice us; they're all caught up in conversation. I reach out to get my shrug but Adam catches my hand and pulls me up the second set of stairs to his bedroom closing the door.

"Wait, that kiss earlier wasn't just a kiss under the mistletoe, it couldn't have been," Adam says.

I bite my lip and look away, afraid to tell him but he's my best friend I tell him everything.

"No," I shake my head, "truth is I like you Adam, more than a just as a best friend. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time a…"

Adam's lips on mine stop me from talking, his fingertips caress my cheek and comb into my hair. His hand at the back of my head he deepens the kiss, one of my hands grips at his shirt and the other clasps behind his neck.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first day of school but you barely noticed me. Then Eli came and I never thought an amazing girl like you could like a guy like me." Adam confesses and I smile at him. "Don't go yet, you want to go back to the party?" He asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"You want to stay in my room and make out on my bed?" He asks.

"Mmmhmm," I grin carnally while biting my lip.

He smiles wide, we walk to his bed sitting down, he cups my face with one hand and captures my lips. Pulling away after a second and I look at him with my eyebrows pinched together, wondering why he pulled away so quickly.

"Uh what do we tell Eli?" He questions.

I giggle pulling him to lie on the bed and couple our lips again.


	3. Car Trouble

**Car Trouble**

Watching the snow drift lightly on my windshield I was a little lost in my thoughts and not particularly looking forward to going back to school on Monday. Ever since breaking up with Eli I'd been sort of down, I'd spent Christmas with Dad since Mom and Glen went out to visit Jake. It had been an awkward Christmas with my new stepmom and her 13 year old daughter both of whom I had never met until a week ago. Spinner and Emma had invited me up for New Year's so I'd been there for the last week and I'd had a wonderful time. Now though, I was on the drive back to Toronto. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car was starting to make funny noises until it suddenly stopped!

"No no no no, what are you doing?! Aghhhh why won't you start, I don't want to be stuck in the snow!" I yell at the car and hit the steering wheel with both hands.

When I turn the key for the fourth time and the car still doesn't start I give up and pull out my cell to call a tow truck. I'm looking for one using the locator app when a car pulls up and I look over to see Fitz. I haven't seen Fitz in over a year but I am very happy to see a friendly familiar face in my time of need. I unlock the passenger door and he gets in, he's wearing jeans and a thick jacket because it's very cold.

"I thought that was you. You okay Clare?" Fitz asks.

"Hi Fitz thanks for stopping. My car just stopped, I don't know what happened," I tell him, still grateful to see a familiar face.

"Pop the hood I'll take a look," Fitz tells me. He gets out of the passenger seat and I pop the hood. I wait a few minutes then he closes the hood and comes around to the driver's side. "You're leaking oil; I think the engine is cracked. I work at Tony's garage now; I can give you a ride back and send someone from the garage to get the car. I can fix it for you and just charge you for the parts," Fitz offers.

"Ok thanks Fitz," I smile. He helps me get all the stuff from my car and put it in his, then we get in and he turns on the heater to warm us up. "If you work at Tony's then you must know Jay," I comment as he begins driving.

"Yeah he's one of our best mechanics, how do you know Jay? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy you'd be hanging out with, not to mention he's what eight years older than you?" Fitz asks.

"Nine years actually but no he's not the kind of person I'd normally hang out with. Actually I haven't seen Jay in about three years so we don't exactly hang out. One of his closest friends is like an older brother to me and when my sister had a hard time a few years ago they both looked out for me," I explain to Fitz.

We spend the rest of the drive talking about Jay and I tell Fitz about Spinner and Emma. Before I know it the whole two hour drive has passed.

"Come on I'll tell them where your car is and that it needs to be towed," Fitz tells me parking at Tony's Garage.

I get out of the car and follow Fitz inside, the cold air bites at my nose and cheeks. We walk in through the door and the people at the front desk look over at us.

"Hi Fitz," says a guy with a name badge that says Kip.

"Hey is Jay around?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah in the garage working on a car," Kip replies.

"Wait here I'll be back in a second, you can't come into the garage," Fitz tells me, I nod and sit down.

A few minutes later Fitz comes back out with Jay, who is wearing coveralls and is covered in grease.

"Hey Clare," Jay smiles at me "Louie is on his way to get your car and I'll take a look at it when it gets here. Fitz is going to take you home so you aren't waiting here. I'll fix it and just charge you for the parts," Jay informs me.

"Thanks Jay," I smile and he kisses my cheek.

Fitz puts an arm around me loosely and we walk out to his car again. Of course Fitz already knows where my house is so he drives straight there without me having to tell him how to get there. When we arrive it's just getting dark and no one is at my house because Mom and Glen are still with Jake.

"I'll help you get your stuff in," Fitz says parking in the driveway.

I run up unlocking my front door then return to Fitz's car to get the rest of my stuff. He brings in most of the bags, I only carry one and he even carries them upstairs to my room. I take my coat off and shiver a little, deciding I better turn up the heat. Fitz follows me down and I stop at the thermostat but he continues to the front door.

"Do you want to stay for a bit? My parents are visiting my stepbrother and they won't be back for a couple of days."

"Yeah sure," Fitz smiles stepping away from the front door and taking off his jacket.

"I just turned up the heat but it will take a few minutes, you want some hot chocolate?" I offer.

"Yeah thanks," he grins sitting on the sofa.

I tell him to find something on TV and I make us some hot chocolate. Fitz finds a romantic comedy and I sit down handing him a mug of hot chocolate. After about an hour Jay calls to tell me what's wrong with the car and I tell him to fix it all and I can put it on my Mom's credit card. Jay tells me it's going to take a while to get a part but that he'll bring it over in the morning.

"Jay will drive my car over in the morning," I tell Fitz.

"You want me to stay the night?"

"I'm a big girl I can stay alone for a night," I contend taking our empty mugs to the sink.

"That's not what I meant," Fitz says coming up behind me.

His hands graze down my arms, my body quivers so hard I almost drop the mugs. Fitz's lips touch down to my neck, trailing open mouth kisses to my jaw. I barely manage to set the mugs on the counter before turning and capturing his lips with mine. His tongue shoots in immediately as his arms go around my back. I tighten my arms around his neck standing on my tiptoes and deepening the kiss. His warm strong tongue tastes like chocolate and his large hands are gripping my shirt. He rips it off over my head and drops it to the floor, his eyes light on my breasts being held by my red satin bra and a licentiously lustful smile of pleasure curls up his mouth. His dark brown eyes are clouded by carnal wanting and glinting with fervor.

I can see the bulge growing in his jeans, my heart rate speeds up, my skin pickled with goose flesh and erotic excitement. I bite my lip reaching for it, my hand grazing along his jeans gently caressing over the bulge. A low grunt comes from the back of his throat and his eyes become half lidded. I take his shirt and pull it over his head, biting my lip at the sight of his washboard abs; his hands grip my breasts over my bra as I drag my fingers along his abs to the top of his jeans. He slips off my bra letting it fall to the floor as I undo the button. Each of his hands encasing my breasts, squeezing lightly and pinching my nipples, this action eliciting a moan from my lips, my teeth biting into my lower lip just a bit more. He begins kissing the tender flesh on my breasts while I unzip his jeans and my pussy starts to get hot and wet.

I'm dying to feel him, the fires of desire within me are roaring and I want him to fill me. I tug roughly on his jeans to get them down and then his boxers. His erection springs free and my pussy lips tingle at the sight of him, he's large and I want him now! Reaching out I curl my hand around him, he moans a little and takes his hands off my breasts. His lips find mine and he kisses passionately, when his lips pull away he pushes me back just a little so that he can get off his shoes and the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the kitchen floor. Now that he's all naked he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder. We don't even make it up stairs he simply takes me to the sofa and lies me down. He reaches over and unzips my jeans then tugs them down swiftly. Before pulling any farther he takes off my boots and socks. Then he tugs off my jeans and rips off my panties, not only is this show of strength titillating but I enjoy watching his muscles ripple as he rips them off. Both of us are nude now and he gets on the sofa between my legs, slipping one arm under my back he lifts my ass a little and thrusts into me. I whimper into a quivering moan, my eyes closing, my hands gripping his arms, my heels digging into the sofa. He thrusts hard and fast, his large throbbing cock going deep, my whimpering cries quickly become long endless moans.

Our breathing speeds up until its hard quick panting, he kisses my flesh a little and then he suddenly flips us until I'm on top! I moan, squeal, whimper and quiver all at the same time, my legs curl up until I'm straddled over him and I have to sit up. Bracing my hands on his chest as he grabs my waist and begins moving me along him, this new position pushes him so far into me I have to lean forward a little. My body is trembling with so much pleasure I can hardly move, after a few minutes of him moving me however I find my rhythm and I start riding his cock on my own. No longer needing to move me his hands move from my hips to my breasts and he squeezes. I emit a rapturously aroused moan and throw my head back, my eyes closing.

"Fitz oh god mmm yes Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" I hiss the z like a salacious snake as I cry out at the peak of ecstasy.

"Nnngngngn Clare!" He makes a guttural groan.

I collapse against him and he pulls out of me, forcing one last whimper from my lips. My hands resting on his chest, both of us panting and lightly beaded by sweat. His scent, mine and the smell of sex hang heavy in the room. As I begin to recover I become overwhelmed by sleep and drift off listening to his heart. When I wake up its late the next morning and I'm still asleep on his chest, he's pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over us. I kiss his chest and he wakes up, gives me a blissful smile and pushes a curl behind my ear.

"You look hot with sex hair," he grins and it makes me giggle.

"We should probably get dressed and get some breakfast," I remark and then get off him so he doesn't have much of a choice. "I'm going upstairs to get dressed," I tell him grabbing my jeans and panties from the floor.

"I'd rather eat breakfast naked," he says.

I laugh again and toss his jeans at him from the kitchen. I go upstairs and change into clean clothes. When I come back down he's dressed and we eat a quick breakfast finishing just as Jay pulls up with my mom's car. Fitz starts putting on his shoes while I open the door for Jay.

"Hey car's all done, runs like new now," Jay tells me.

"Thanks I'll give you my mom's credit card to run," I tell him and fetch it from my purse.

Jay calls over to the shop and has them run the credit card while Fitz gathers his things. Before Fitz leaves I give him a passionately fervent kiss, lingering in the kiss and griping the back of his neck.

"I'll be back tonight, wouldn't want you here alone," Fitz tells me with a grin.

I smile and bite my lip while Jay gives an approving smile, then they walk to Fitz's car and drive off. I lock the door, leaning against it; Eli is entirely erased from my mind and has been replaced by Fitz.


	4. The Flood

**The Flood**

"Still pouring huh?" Owen asks coming up behind me and looking out the window of the high rise.

"Torrential down pour and Eddie said it's not going to let up. The storm over the great lakes is wreaking havoc with the weather all over the north east," I reply gripping my mug with two hands to warm up, the heater was on in the building but I was freezing and I was hoping the hot tea would help warm me up.

"I love living in New York until the weather gets involved," Owen comments in a sardonic tone and I laugh a little. "The evening broadcast crew were lucky they got out just before it started really raining. If this keeps up I might just sleep in my office," Owen says as we watch the sheet lightening.

"Can't say I really want to sleep on the sofa in my office but if this keeps up I may not have a choice. Not sure I want to brave the subway or take a cab in this mess," I say twisting my mouth and sighing at the thought of being trapped in the building for a night.

I'd moved to New York to go to Columbia, was hired here straight out of University and worked my way up from intern to anchor woman at this Manhattan television station in five years. It sounds impressive but I was anchoring the midnight edition so I was still at the bottom of the ladder really. Still it was a start and I liked the people I worked with. Surprisingly I was probably closest to Owen, we'd barely acknowledged each other in high school but I considered him one of my best friends now. He'd moved here a year after me and he did the sports on the ten and midnight broadcasts, so we were both at the office from about 4pm to 1am each night and we'd gotten close.

"You write your copy yet?" He questions.

"Finished two hours ago and gave it to the intern for fact checking and editing before it goes to the teleprompter," I respond.

"Man I'm only half done," he says.

"Owen we go live in an hour and half you better get to it," I laugh.

"I know, I'm going, maybe you should lie down you look a little peaked," he tells me.

"If I lay down I'll fall asleep," I argue.

"I'll wake you up in an hour then," he responds.

"Thanks Owen," I smile kissing his cheek and walking out of the break room to my office.

I close my office door, leave the lights off, set my cup on the coffee table by my sofa, and lie down. I will say that we do have rather nice offices even being the lowest rated broadcast on this station, but it's only because our time slot is so bad. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep but I feel like Owen wakes me up after only a few minutes.

"Clare, wake up sleepy head they need you in makeup," he says shaking me gently. I sit up yawning and look at him; he grins and starts combing his fingers through my hair. "You look cute with bedhead," He says and I laugh.

He stands up and pulls me up with him; we leave my office together and start walking down to the studio.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Casey asks as we walk through the sound booth.

"Hear what?" I question.

"The rains overwhelmed the drains and a water main burst a few blocks away. So we have no water and the streets are flooded for 12 blocks, we're all trapped until morning at least," He informs us.

"Awesome," I comment in a sarcastic tone and huff.

I sit down in a makeup chair. Our hair and makeup artists do their thing and wardrobe changes my blouse and blazer for something that looks good on camera. Everyone rehearses from the script even though the teleprompter will give us all our lines. Despite all the rain and the flooding we manage to get through the broadcast without the power going out in the building. How many of our viewers still have power is another matter entirely. While I managed to get through the broadcast I feel terrible when it's done and had an intern get me Tylenol and more hot tea halfway through.

"And we're out, great show everyone. Listen I heard from the fire department, we're considered low priority because we're in a high rise and everyone on floors one through ten have already been evacuated. We won't have running water but we have power for now and a backup generator with 12 hours of reserve power and we have water in the break room. So we're all stuck here for the night, they're estimating getting us out of here one way or another sometime tomorrow morning," Cal, our producer, tells us when the broadcast is done.

"Come on let's go get you comfortable in your office," Owen says putting an arm lightly around my shoulders.

"Don't get too close, I'm definitely sick," I warn him.

"Eh I'll risk it," he shrugs.

We walk back to my office; Owen turns off the light while I take off my shoes and jacket before laying down. Owen leaves my office and I groan as just how awful I truly feel hits me. He comes back a minute later with his arms full of blankets. Stadium blankets of various teams he's collected over the years. I don't care so long as they're warm because I keep shivering. He sets them on the sofa at my feet and looks at me scrunching his face.

"You can't be comfortable in that," he says.

"Not really but I'm not in the habit of keeping pajamas at the office," I tell him.

"Hang on," he says and leaves my office again.

It's several minutes before he returns this time and he returns with his laptop and a blue and gold hoodie I haven't seen I years.

"You still have your DeGrassi football hoodie?" I laugh.

"Hey it was comfortable, which is why I brought it in for you. It'll be much more comfortable than what you're wearing." He says handing it to me.

I take it and stand up; Owen closes the blinds on the windows that look out to the rest of the office. He turns his back and I start undressing, he turns out the overhead lights and switches on the small lamp on my desk. I hear him putting blankets on the sofa while I change. I take off my panty hose first then take off my blouse and put on his hoodie. It's soft and warm, permeated with his scent and feels like a warm hug. I hear him sitting on the sofa as I begin taking off my skirt.

"Sweet strip show!" He comments as my skirt hits the floor. I reach around unhooking my bra and take it off under the hoodie then turn and throw it at Owen for the comment. "Sexy," he grins holding up my bra and examining it.

"I'm just going to sleep you know," I tell him as he turns his laptop on.

"Which is why I brought the laptop, but if you get worse or you need something I don't want to be all the way down the hall," He says as I get comfortable in the nice nest of blankets he made for me one the sofa.

"What if you get sick?" I question.

"Then you can take care of me, now get to sleep," he commands.

I smile, laying my head on the cushioned armrest of the sofa, my eyes close and I drift to sleep. I wake up sometime later when the lights flicker and then go out.

"Well there goes the power," I yawn.

It takes a minute but the backup generator kicks in and everything comes back on.

"How do you feel?" Owen asks and he seems to be playing a game of some kind on his laptop.

"Terrible, I'm still shivering and my head is killing me," I complain wishing I was home and curled up in my bathrobe or soaking in my garden tub.

Owen sets down the laptop and gets up walking to my side of the sofa. "Sit up," he orders and I do. He sits down and guides me to lie back against him. "This way you'll keep warm from my body heat and I've been known to give a pretty good massage so let's see what we can do about this headache of yours," He says and starts rubbing my shoulders.

He's actually quite good, it feels marvelous and after a while I fall asleep on him. Which is how I wake up late the next morning and he's still asleep. I yawn feeling much better and my fevers gone so I must have slept it off, thank goodness! Owen is sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. I sit up and either the movement or the cool air, which results when my body leaves his, wakes him up.

"Morning. What time is it?" He questions.

I pick his phone up from the table to see the time. "Nearly eleven," I tell him.

"Guess we should go see if we can go home yet or at least go scrounge up some breakfast in the break room," he yawns. "You better put clothes on first though," Owen remarks when I stand up and I'm still wearing just his hoodie and panties.

I laugh and get dressed again, then fix my hair; we get a few looks from other people when we leave my office together.

"Hey they're clearing the streets, we should be out of here in an hour and we're closing for a couple of days. They'll be repairing the ground floor and basement that received water damage and the city will be fixing the streets. The prime time broadcast will be done from the Brooklyn studio but everyone else gets two days off paid," Leon tells us when we enter the break room.

"Thank God I can't wait to get home and in my bed," I smile.

"Is there anything to eat?" Owen asks.

"We've picked the vending machine pretty clean but there's some cookie packs left." Leon says.

Someone ate my yogurt I had in the fridge so Owen and I get bag of cookies but he doesn't eat much. Mostly, he drinks a Sprite. He's starting to look a little pale and I worry that I got him sick. Everyone stays in the break room until it's announced we can leave. Owen and I gather our stuff and I wait for him outside his office.

"You look like you're getting sick now; I think you should come back to my place," I suggest as we get into the elevator.

"Is that a proposition Edwards?" He cracks smiling but he doesn't look like he's feeling well.

I just shake my head at him. We have to walk a few blocks until we get to a street that they're allowing traffic on. Then we take a cab back to my place, Owen follows me up to my loft and I unlock the door.

"The bedroom is through there why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll make you some tea," I tell him.

He walks back to my bedroom and I turn on my electric kettle, when the tea is ready I go into the room. Owen's propped up in my bed watching TV. I have to say it was quite a sight to see a shirtless Owen surrounded by purple bedding.

"Here drink this and try and get some rest. I'll be just in the living room if you need anything," I tell him and he smiles at me.

I set down the mug and turn walking toward the door; I'm at the doorway when he speaks.

"I told you the day I was hired I'd find a way to get into your bed," he reminds me.

I pause at the door and smile at him, shaking my head, he really hasn't changed that much but it's a good thing.


	5. My Neighbor

**My Neighbor**

"_Boy I wish this apartment building had an elevator." _I grumble silently as I walk my fourth box up the stairs to my sixth floor apartment. I'd graduated Columbia last month and moved to Montreal for a job, this was the first apartment that was all mine. I'd lived in the dorms at Columbia and an apartment with three other girls in my senior year. I was going to share an apartment with Eli but we'd broken up in my Freshman year for the last and final time, I hadn't spoken to him since. Actually I'd distanced myself from just about everyone from DeGrassi in the last four years. After Adam's death and graduating I think I just wanted to put it behind me and move on. I'd kept in touch with Drew through my Freshman year but Drew had moved to Los Angeles and we only kept in touch through facerange now. I was excited about having my own apartment but I was beginning to regret getting a sixth floor apartment and not hiring movers, not that I had all that much to move, I didn't even own any furniture yet. Still this box of mostly books and clothes was getting heavy and six flights of stairs was a lot. I'd made it half way up the fifth flight of stairs when I lost my footing, screeched and started to fall backwards but I was caught by the waist and prevented from falling.

"You alright?" Says a voice from my past, like a ghost from DeGrassi I haven't heard from in years, yet the prospect of seeing him sends an unexpected excited shiver of excitement up my spine.

"Yeah thanks," I reply as he rights me and I turn around.

Upon seeing each other our eyes go wide and we smile big, our eyes lighting with recognition and he takes the box from me.

"Clare?! It's good to see you, you look incredible!" Dallas grins looking me over.

"It's good to see you too," I smile.

"So where are you headed?" Dallas asks.

"My apartment is 6G," I tell him.

"Really I live in 6F, guess we're neighbors," he remarks.

"Guess so," I smile.

Dallas lifts my box onto his shoulder and hauls it the rest of the way to my apartment. I open the door and he sets it down looking around at all the other boxes.

"You should have hired movers," he remarks.

"I know but I wasn't thinking it would be so hard, after all I have no furniture, I sold it all in New York." I tell him.

"So what are you sleeping on tonight?" He asks.

"I ordered a bed it should be here soon," I respond.

"Well how much do you still have to bring up the stairs?" He questions.

"Four boxes," I tell him.

"No problem," he says with a confident smile.

He follows me down to my car and carries up three boxes while I take the last one and lock my car. After he carries them up, he helps me unpack and helps me decide where to put the bed when it's delivered. We talk and catch up while he helps me settle in, I find out he works for a local sports clothing company and he's still in touch with Drew and the Torres family. I also find out that much to my disappointment he has a girlfriend, a fashion model that lives in New York, how could I possibly compete with that? I tell him about Columbia, breaking up with Eli, the few guys I've dated since and that I moved to Montreal because I got hired by the Montreal Gazette and was now working as a reporter. Dallas thought it was quite brave of me to move and become a reporter after Asher. I order food in and Dallas stays late into the night helping me unpack and get settled.

"Call me if you need anything, or just knock on my door," Dallas says after we exchange not only contact information but spare keys to be safe.

"Thanks Mike for everything," I smile kissing his cheek before he goes and I might have been imagining things but I could have sworn I saw him blush.

After that night I barely saw Dallas for the next few weeks, I'd pass him in the hall or we'd run into each other at the mailboxes but that was about it. Despite my attraction to Dallas he has a girlfriend and I am soon dating a fellow reporter at my job. One of the things I do find out is that our bedrooms share a wall and they are fairly thin so we can hear each other making love. After the first couple of times we sort of start competing, screaming loud and banging against the wall on purpose. Of course the next day we'd purposely avoid each other. Our washrooms also share a wall which really wasn't a problem because you could only hear things like the toilets flushing.

That is until one day four months after moving in, as I was getting out of the shower I trip on the bathmat, slip on the tile and let out a blood curdling scream as I collide with the counter and the floor. As I lay there trying to catch my breath, and figure out what exactly I hurt because right now everything hurts, I hear my front door open.

"Clare?!" Dallas calls in with a worried tone.

I grab a towel to cover my nakedness, screeching in pain again as Dallas comes running into the washroom. I didn't manage to cover myself and I'm still lying on the floor. I try to sit up but putting weight on my shoulder hurts and I falter, Dallas catches me, scooping me up and placing me on the bed.

"I tripped on the bathmat and just fell, my shoulder hurts, and my ankle and everything." I tell him in a slightly whining tone as I try not to throw up.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder," Dallas says looking at it and then looks at my ankles. "You definitely twisted your right ankle; I think I had better take you to the emergency room."

He goes to my dresser pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt then helps me dress. It's a slow and painful process but he's patient and gentle, when I'm dressed he takes me down to his car and drives me to the closest emergency room. He fills out my forms, waits with me and comes back to the room with me. Thankfully my dislocated shoulder and twisted ankle are the worst of my injuries but I've got a few other bruises. After leaving the emergency room Dallas takes me home, carries me up the stairs and puts me in bed. Of course by this time I am quite high on pain relievers.

"I think I'd better stay here tonight," Dallas remarks after tucking me in bed.

"What would your super model super girlfriend think?" I ask with a giggle.

"Actually we broke up a couple of weeks ago," he tells me.

"That's terrible, why'd you do that?" I question but I'm still giggling, whatever they gave me has me higher than a kite.

"Because I realized I had feelings for someone else," Dallas says.

"Lucky girl," I pout.

"I sure hope so," he says and then crushes his lips to mine.


	6. Kissing Booth

**The Kissing Booth**

"Alli I can't believe you signed me up to do the kissing booth!" I admonish my friend.

"Come on Clare it's perfect, it's just what you need, Jenna and I agreed on this." Alli tells me and Jenna nods.

"Great my two best girl friends have been conspiring to force me to kiss any gross guy that is willing to pay the five dollars for a kiss." I groan.

I'd been a little down since my last breakup with Eli, he hadn't crashed his car this time but he had run though the school naked while high on MDMA. DeGrassi was having a fundraising fair today to raise money for the school and I'd volunteered to help. I told Alli and Jenna to sign me up last week thinking they'd put me on a food booth or maybe a game booth. At worst I thought I'd be working the tunnel of love and watching the other happy couples go in. Of course what my friends decided I needed to get over Eli was to kiss a bunch of other guys apparently.

"Don't be silly Clare those lips of yours are highly coveted we're charging $10 a kiss." Jenna giggles.

"Here wear this," Alli says pulling a red top from my closet.

Jenna had already picked a black denim skirt with black leggings to wear. As I had no idea what to wear at a kissing booth I had let them choose my outfit. Once I was dressed we drove to DeGrassi and all I could think was what boys I might be forced to kiss. It occurred to me that Eli could buy a ticket although I doubt he wanted to, however the hockey team could. At least it was just kids from school though I figured it couldn't be that bad.

"Alli why is the kissing booth being advertised at the Dot?" I inquired as we passed the café and there was a poster in the window advertising the kissing booth with my picture.

"We thought it would help bring in more people, the fair is open to the public after all." Alli grins.

"What happens if some pervert comes in just to kiss me and buys a bunch of tickets?" I query.

"Don't worry Connor is working security," Jenna tells me but somehow I don't find this very comforting.

Alli parks at the school and one of the Ice Hounds whistles at me as we walk in. I roll my eyes and make a mental note to take revenge on my friends for subjecting me to this. We walk into the school and the gym where all the game booths have been set up. The few rides that we have are set up in the parking lot and soccer field. There is a curiously long line for one of the booths and I realize that it's the kissing booth. Either we have a lot of horny and desperate guys here or Alli was right and people want to kiss me that bad. I'm guessing it's the former, despite what Alli says I've kissed a fair amount of guys my lips can't possibly be that coveted, I do on the other hand believe we have some very horny guys at this school.

"Okay well have to man the ring toss booth have fun," Jenna says taking Alli's hand and disappearing as soon as I'm behind the kissing booth.

I watch them for a second and then walk up to the counter in my booth, Connor is sitting on a chair behind me reading a comic book but he's only there in case there is trouble. Not that I think he has much of a chance of chasing off a hockey player but oh well. Pulling back the little curtain, somewhat surprisingly the first person in line is Liam and we've already kissed. Well that should make this easy. I take his $10 putting it in the money box, he leans on the counter and our lips meet, it's brief and not nearly as passionate as our last kiss but he seems satisfied when he pulls away. After Liam I kiss three soccer players, a lacrosse player and two members of the chess club. The next person in line to my great surprise is none other than Drew Torres!

"Don't you have a fiancé? What would she think if she knew you were in line for the kissing booth to kiss me?" I question.

Drew simply grins and moves aside so that I can see Bianca standing behind him, waiting in line with $10 in her hand to get a kiss. So I shrug and lean on the counter to take Drew's lips, he tastes like soda and he lingers in the kiss even parting his lips a little. I have to confess I've thought about kissing Drew before, he is Adam's brother and I've spent lots of time with him, with Adam around of course but still. When Drew is done Bianca drops her money on the counter and leans forward touching our lips, any guy that's able to see us starts whistling and I blush. Her lips are soft and plumper than a guy's it's kind of nice. We part our lips after a minute and the guys are clapping. She smiles at me and walks off with Drew and I look back at the line. There a few other students, two guys that work at the Dot and then I see Fitz, honestly I should have expected him and he has $40 so I take his money and put it in the box, put my hand at the back of his neck and kiss him a really long time with parted lips and his tongue slips in dominating mine. It has to be nearly five minutes before we actually pull apart and he's wearing the biggest grin, it makes me giggle and I'm starting to enjoy this job. I kiss 17 more guys, most are jocks, a few are from the drama club and worked on Eli's play. There are even couple are Jake's friends that have been at the house before and I vaguely know. After this and just as my lips are beginning to get tired Zig is next in line, I kind of know him but only because he's in Whisper Hug with Adam and I've sat in on a couple of rehearsals. He's a sweet kid and after taking his money I give him a soft kiss.

"Johnny!" I exclaim when I see the next person in line, he's probably one of the last people I thought would be here or would pay ten dollars to kiss me.

"I saw the posters at the Dot, I couldn't resist the chance to kiss St. Clare," he grins.

"No one has called me that in a long time," I tell him.

He simply shrugs, leans over putting a hand at the small of my back and one behind my head. His lips touch mine and I pull in a breath, a shock of exhilarating electricity shoots through me. I find myself parting my lips for him, my tongue jutting out to meet his and I reach up tunneling my fingers into his now short hair. Our lips don't part, not until I begin to hear whistling and comments from other people, we finally part and I realize I'm blushing as I smile at him.

"See you later Clare," he grins and walks off.

I bite my lip still smiling and watch him for a second, it's now that I notice a certain green eyed, dark haired, fair skinned boy in dark clothing leaning against the wall. He's watching me with his eyes narrowed in distinct jealous disapproval. He doesn't get to be jealous or disapprove, he broke up with me. Still he leans against the wall, slumping slightly, his thumbs hooked into his jeans, a scowl on his thin lips making his mouth one thin set line. I choose to ignore him and look back at the line to see, what looks to me, to be virtually the entirety of the Ice Hounds.

"Hold it we're first," Dallas calls out just before one of the red headed twins steps up.

Dallas walks up with Luke and Owen who were about the only members of the team that were missing. The three of them make a barrier in front of the booth and Eli clenches his fist. I've already kissed Dallas, actually he kissed me and I was tipsy but none the less. I have never kissed Luke or Owen though and given the way Eli is watching so intently I decide to give him something worth watching.

"Eli's watching do you guys mind we if we make this a good show for him?" I question the three hockey players.

"Not at all," Dallas grins.

I smile back take a firm hold of his team jacket and pull him to me joining our lips. I make sure to smile, move my head a little and keep firm hold of his jacket. We pull away grinning, he hands me $20, and then Luke steps up. He hands me $10 and I put it in the box, then he and Owen each take one of my arms and lift me over the barrier of the booth, they set me on the tiny counter, I balance myself, cross my legs and lean over to place my lips on Luke's. He's gentle and keeps his mouth closed but he is smiling when we part.

"My turn and I want one like Fitz got," Owen tells me putting a $50 in the box.

I laugh a little grip Owen's black t-shirt with one hand to pull him to me, resting the other on the back of his neck and he puts both his hands on my lower back just above my ass. His lips abducting mine in a feverish open mouth kiss, I lose track of time and don't pull away until I fee Owen being pulled from me.

"Okay I think that was $50 worth," Drew says and he's the one pulling Owen away from me.

"Definitely $50 worth," Owen grins stepping back.

I giggle and watch Owen get dragged away by Drew and Bianca. Connor hasn't really paid attention at all but I haven't needed him yet. I spin on the counter and hop down again as the other Ice Hounds begin to approach.

"Your shift is over Clare it's my turn now," Tori says just as I hop down.

Connor finally moves to look at his watch. "Yep you're done I'm going to go find Jenna," he says gathering his stuff and exiting the booth as Tori takes over the kissing.

I shrug, gather my purse and leave the booth too only to be blocked by an angry looking Eli.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kissing all those guys and enjoying it?" Eli growls.

"I was working the kissing booth Eli it was my job not that it's any business of yours anymore," I snap back.

"So I break up with you and you turn into a kissing slut just to spite me," he spits at me with venom in his voice.

"Dude I don't know who the hell you are or why the hell Clare would date you but you broke up with her so she can kiss whoever the hell she wants!" Johnny snarls at him picking Eli up by the shirt. "Also she was working the kissing booth at the carnival to raise money for the school, from what I saw she raised a lot of money. Stay away from Clare, bug her again and I will break you!" Johnny warns then tosses Eli to the ground before turning to me. "Come on Clare I'll show you around the rest of the carnival," Johnny offers taking my hand.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk away leaving Eli to stew in his jealousy on the ground.


	7. Steamed and Steamy

**Steamed and Steamy**

Nothing like a sunny day on the beach to soak up some sun, something my doctor told me I should do. The warm sun felt good on my skin but was blinding my eyes. I came prepared though, sunglasses and a wide brimmed white hat to keep the sun off my face. My red and white bikini was a new purchase that I treated myself to. Hey I missed Paris; getting myself a slightly sexy swimsuit was deserved. Just as I get comfortable on the sand I hear angry yelling and what sounds like a fight about to break out. I wouldn't pay too much attention but I happen to know one of the voices, not very well mind you but well enough that I listen.

"Why don't you stay out of my fucking face you blind moron!" Owen growls.

Then I hear the sound of a punch, I look over to see that Owen has punched one guy. Another guy takes a swing at him but Owen ducks but the first boy springs up and decks him in the jaw. I jump up grabbing my bag and towel, running over just as Owen tackles one of them to the ground. I have no doubts in Owen's fighting ability but it's two against one which isn't fair. Not to mention that these other guys don't exactly look like they fight fair. I barely know Owen; actually we spent the last three years basically ignoring each other. However I've never been a fan of violence and I really don't want my beautiful day ruined by watching Owen get beat up or even a little bloody. I sling my bag on my shoulder and run over to them as fast as I can in the sand. Hoisting my towel around Owen's waist I use the leverage to pull him back, stopping him from throwing a punch but also from getting punched.

"Stop it all of you!" I insist getting between them. "Owen let's go. Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't worth fighting over," I persist.

"Well how about you come with us hottie and we'll tell you what it was about?" suggests one of the guys looking me over lustfully.

"Yeah you're practically popping out of that swimsuit I think you should just take it off," says the other.

"Watch your fucking mouths!" Owen barks at them moving forward to punch again but I grab his hand.

"Owen stop let's just go please. I'll buy you lunch, anything but please no fighting!" I beg.

He glares at the two and then looks at me, he seems to be mentally debating whether or not to stay and fight or leave with me. It seems he decides when he turns picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I don't particularly enjoy being dragged off caveman style but Owen is still seething mad and at least he isn't trying to fight so I give in letting him carry me. He walks quickly through the sand although he seems to have forgotten his shirt and shoes back there. We get to the parking lot and his SUV; he sets me down and unlocks the car. I get in the passenger seat mostly because I'm afraid to let him go off alone. He jumps in the driver's seat slamming the door shut and takes off at a fast speed without bothering to put on his seat belt.

Owen is so very tense and angry, I'm afraid to ask him where we're going. He does at least stop at red lights and stop signs but doesn't pay too much attention to the traffic other than that. Within a few minutes we're back in our neighborhood and we're heading to DeGrassi. It's late afternoon in the middle of summer, there shouldn't be anyone at the school. Owen doesn't park in the front though, he goes around the back and we go in through a side door. It's a little known entrance to the school but it gets passed down to each generation of ravine kids so it's no surprise that Owen knows about it. I know about it because of Spinner and Jay.

We walk straight to the weight room, the door is locked but Owen takes the pin from my hair and picks the lock. Why am I not surprised he can pick locks? When the door is open he takes my hand and pulls me into the room with him then closes the door behind us. I left my bag and the towel in his car but I kind of wish I'd brought the towel now. Owen goes straight to the punching bag and starts wailing on it, probably using it as a proxy for the two guys back on the beach. I sit on a weight lifting bench, the kind with the big barbells that you get underneath. For about ten minutes Owen just wails on the punching bag, grunting and growling as he punches it furiously, he works up a sweat but at least he's getting out his pent up anger and energy.

"Feel better?" I ask when he's stopped and seems to be catching his breath a minute.

He looks at me but he still looks angry, rather than answering he grabs me around the waist and smashes his lips to mine! As shocked as I am that Owen is kissing me I melt into the kiss quickly. Maybe it's the passion with which he's kissing me but the fevered kiss makes me melt. My arms go around his neck and my lips part for him as if they have a mind of their own. As soon as he's been granted access, his tongue shoots in and fights with mine for dominance. His hands move down grabbing my ass and he lifts me up, my legs encircle his waist, he walks forward a few feet laying me on the gym mats and my legs come down around him.

His arm goes around my lower back now, the other hand supporting his weight off me but his lips never leave mine. Going up on his knees he takes his arm from around me and now has both his hands free. He's already half naked and apparently he wishes me to be too because he unties my bathing suit top and takes it off. My breasts fall free and his hands gravitate to them and squeeze gently, this action eliciting a soft moan from me. Rolling my nipples between his fingers they become hard, he pinches my nipples softly and I whimper slightly but it was not painful, rather it was pleasurable.

His hand brushes down my belly and he finds my bathing suit bottoms, tugging them down forcefully and I gasp a little. Not from fear but mere surprise at the sudden animalistic show of force. I'm sure if I told Owen to stop that he would; the thing is I really don't want him to stop. Remarkably I am very turned on and excited by this, his alpha male aggression goes against everything I usually like but at the moment I'm loving it. With the spot between my legs exposed Owen wriggles a finger into me. I let out a quivering gasping moan, jolting up a little and gripping his shoulders.

He deepens the kiss as his finger works my hole, my body shakes and my kiss with him becomes almost desperate. He seems to notice this and his finger moves faster before he adds another and I moan into the kiss. Suddenly his lips leave mine, he goes up kneeling between my legs, then he stands and takes my swimsuit bottoms off completely. He tosses them into the room and I begin to feel self conscious being totally naked in front of him, especially now that he's watching me, not to mention that we're at school. Owen quickly gets out of his board shorts and kneels between my legs as I begin to cover my nakedness with my arms.

"Don't," Owen says catching my arm, "let me see your lusciously sexy body."

I bite my lip and feel myself blush but I stop trying to cover myself and grip his shoulders instead. His lips abduct mine in a wanting, carnally coveted kiss, my lips part and his tongue slides in again. Just as his tongue dominates mine his rock hard erection thrusts into me. I whimper and make a shuddering moan, my fingers digging into his shoulders. Owen doesn't seem to care at all though; he slides in slowly, every time my body tenses because it hurts he stops for a minute to allow me to adjust. He is much bigger than Eli and I start to wonder if my small frame can accommodate him, but he manages to get all the way in. It's painful but at the same time it feels indescribably good! Owen stops moving, waiting for my body to mold around him.

He kisses me harder, his arm sliding under my back and lifting me up a little. He begins to pull out slowly, my body quivers as a moan is elicited from my lips and Owen's name falls off the end. No longer able to kiss him he props himself up a little and seems to be watching me. I would feel self conscious but I am much too lost in the depths of erotic bliss, lost in the throes of carnal desire to be self conscious. It feels like forever that Owen goes slowly, thrusting in and out slow and gentle but as soon as my cries no longer have an ounce of pain in them he begins thrusting harder. He's pounding hard and furious, all that pent up energy and left over aggression comes out again. When my eyes will open Owen seems to be watching my breasts bounce. I feel my body tense, my core tightens around Owen, my toes curl and I know I'm about to release. Putting my hand behind his neck I bring him down to kiss me again, wishing to muffle my cries to be on the safe side. My orgasmic cry is released against my lover's lips. My body shakes, my lips taken away from his so I can breathe just as Owen emits a guttural grunt from the back of his throat.

He slows his movements and then stops completely pulling out of me. I whimper once again because of this action and my body shakes even more. I curl onto my side as I continue to tremble. Owen lies next to me, he's breathing hard and we're both drenched by sweat, his arm comes around my waist and he kisses the back of my neck. After a few minutes of recovering his breath and letting the blood flow to his brain once more, everything that just happened hits Owen.

"Shit Clare I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! I was just so… I didn't mean to r… I mean…" he stumbles over his words and stands up quickly.

"Owen, relax," I assert interrupting him, "I could have said no but I didn't because I wanted to, I would have stopped you if I didn't. Besides it wasn't my first time," I remind him as everyone heard about me and Eli on prom night.

"Oh right Dr. Doom on prom night," Owen remarks rolling his eyes as he pulls his shorts on again. "Didn't you get back together with him and shouldn't you be in Paris with my brother and Maya?" He questions as I sit up and put my swimsuit top on again.

"We did get back together and were still dating up until about a week ago," I reply as I pull on the swimsuit bottom. "I was sick; I had a cancerous tumor in my back."

"You had cancer?!" Owen exclaims shocked and maybe even a little bit of worry in his tone.

"Had to do six weeks of chemo over the summer, didn't you notice the dark wig? The only reason it didn't come off during sex is that some of my hair is growing back and I could pin it in." I remark.

"You're a girl, I just figured you changed your hairstyle again, I mean you cut it all off before you started grade ten," He shrugs sitting down on a weight lifting bench. "So what happened with Goldsworthy?" Owen asks.

"He stayed with me while I was in the hospital, even helped nurse me through cancer. Two weeks ago I found out I was in remission so he returned to New York to go to NYU. One night my laptop is ringing and I think he's video calling me, only when I hit accept I get greeted by the sight of my boyfriend having sex with some dumb blonde. I broke up with him right then and haven't spoken to him since. Adam and Drew know, and I'm sure Drew told Dallas but I haven't told anyone else yet. I missed going to Paris because I was sick and the boy I was in love with and thought I would be with forever cheated on me. Shouldn't you be away at University or something?" I question rapidly changing the subject off of my depressing life.

"Going to U of T, I just moved into my dorm room a couple of days ago. Since that bastard cheated on you and you had the good sense to break up with him," Owen says getting up and coming over to me, his hands encircling my waist, "You should be my girlfriend," Owen grins.

"Oh I should huh?" I smile.

He responds by coupling our lips, my arms go around his neck as I vanish into the kiss and his lips. The sound of the door opening breaks us apart and we see a very shocked Dallas gawking at us.

"Holy shit! That is not a sight I ever expected to see!" Dallas exclaims.

"Hey Dallas," Owen grins keeping his arm around me.

"What are you two doing in swimsuits in the weight room and why does it smell like sex in here?" Dallas inquires.

"Well Owen and I are dating now and we, uh, just had a little work out in the weight room. Don't tell Adam, or Drew… about the sex in the weight room, not the dating part," I request.

"Yeah well you'd better get out here then, we're cleaning up the last of the camp stuff. Yesterday was the last day and they could come this way any minute." Dallas tells us.

"We should get going anyway, I should probably feed you." Owen remarks.

"Yeah uh you two might want to put on some more clothes first," Dallas says and we both smile.

Bidding goodbye to Dallas and promising to stop by the Torres house later we get back in Owen's SUV.

"You are on birth control right?" Owen questions as he begins driving and I laugh while nodding. "Good, so where would you like to eat?" Owen asks.

"How about you show me your dorm room, we can order a pizza and relax and then maybe work up a sweat again. Then I can 'accidently' call Eli," I suggest.

"You've got a devilish side, I like it!" Owen grins and speeds off for his dorm room.


	8. The Carnival

**The Carnival**

I had to get out of the house; I had to get away from wedding talk and reminders of Jake. Alli was gone, away at Science camp and Jenna had gone to visit her brother. Eli and I were hardly on speaking terms again so spending an entire evening with him was not going to happen. I could have called Adam, he would have come with me but he was still recovering from his gunshot wound he received at prom. Besides which it was Saturday night and I figured he had better things to do than cheer me up. I could have called Wes, Connor, K.C. or even Dave to hang out but I hadn't been in the mood for their company this evening and that is how I came to be at the summer carnival alone.

I hadn't been to a carnival in a few years, not since before Darcy had left and I was still too chicken to go on the fast rides. Yet I had been drawn here tonight, the upbeat music and sounds of the rides, the lights, the smells of caramel apples, kettle corn and cotton candy. Even the air tasted like cotton candy when you got inside the gates. It had called to me and I had come, although considering I seemed to be the only one here that was by myself I was beginning to wonder why. Instead of cheering me up I was becoming more depressed, reminded that I was alone, that Jake had left me and Eli would hardly look at me. I had yet to go on a single ride or into a single attraction; I'd simply been wandering the carnival for the last hour.

With a deep conviction to do something at this carnival, seeing as I'd paid the price of admission, I walked to the fun house. I had second thoughts for a brief moment when I saw the entrance to the fun house meant going into the laughing mouth of a giant clown! My stubbornness would not let me give up and I ran up the steps and into the mouth. The first part of a fun house is a wobbly bridge, it shakes as I walk across it and even though I'm sure the floor isn't far beneath me it's painted black and made to give the impression that you're up much higher and you might fall.

"Don't slip!" A male voice taunts in my ear behind me as he grabs me by the waist and acts like he's going to toss me off.

"Get your gross hands off me you pervert!" I demand stomping on his foot!

He lets go of me and I run across the bridge and through to the next room. This one is full of those mirrors that are warped so you look fat and thin and warped yourself. I walk through this room quickly and come to a spinning and wobbly floor, it feels a little like walking on Jell-O, or so I imagine. I can hear the boy coming and he has friends so I get through this room as fast as I can, it isn't easy though. The next room looks like something M.C. Escher painted, lots of levels, arches and doors and when I make it through there I come into a maze of mirrors. I'm starting to wonder why I ever came into this fun house, the mirrors are tricky and I keep taking wrong turns, ending up at dead ends. I'm about to turn a corner when someone jumps out, I scream from the shock and jump back into a pair of arms. Strong arms, with big muscles holding me tightly, I would be frightened but I know these arms, although before this I've never been in them. None the less I know the olive skin and especially the scent of the elder Torres brother. I've spent enough time around him at his house to know Drew without seeing him and I relax in his arms.

"Get lost and leave her alone!" Drew barks at the boy that jumped out me, it's the same one that grabbed me on the bridge. "I could always toss you through the mirror," Drew offers when the boy doesn't move.

He looks at Drew, grins at me and walks off. Drew lets go of me and I have to admit that I regretted that he did so.

"Thanks Drew," I smile turning to face the boy with dark blue sapphire eyes.

"You alright?" He asks taking my hand as he begins escorting me through the maze.

"Yes that idiot just surprised me," I reply.

"Well why'd you come to the carnival alone?" Drew questions as we make it out of the fun house and he lets go of my hand.

"I had to get out of the house, away from the wedding talk and reminders of Jake. I think I would have been better off going to the book store though I haven't been on a single ride yet." I admit.

"Come on then," he says taking my hand again.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"I'm not going to let you come to the fair and not go on a single ride." He responds and I smile.

For all the stupid things he's done, the idiot things he says, the mistakes he's made and the alpha male stuff he's pulled Drew really is a good guy. He's sweet, thoughtful, caring and very protective of his younger brother. Drew tires hard and he means well even when he's wrong. He's always been kind to me, although he's never really paid too much attention to me before this, even when I was at his house. He takes me to the carousel and we get two horses next to each other. Then we go on the whirl-o-wind, it's one of those with the clamshell type cars on a round track and the cars spin. The centrifugal force causes me to repeatedly be thrown into Drew but we're laughing and smiling. I have to say I really didn't mind having my body forced into Drew's. After that he takes me to the Ferris Wheel, I was kind of disappointed actually because this ride won't force us to touch. In fact when the operator closes the gate on our car Drew and I are on opposite sides of the bench.

The car moves back a little to load people into the next car, Drew and I sit there in a slightly awkward silence. He dated my closest girlfriend for almost two months, he is the older brother of my best friend, I've spent more hours at the Torres house in the last year than at the Bhandari house all the time I've known Alli. So it's not as though I've never been around Drew before however I've never been alone with Drew, not for this long anyway. When we've been together at his house I was hanging out with Adam, and up until he crashed his car Eli would hang out with us too. Drew often had a friend over as well, usually K.C. which was good because Adam and I were also friends with K.C. but on a few occasions I had been forced to spend time with Owen and other jocks. The most time I'd ever been alone with Drew before this was maybe a couple of minutes while Adam was in the washroom and we hadn't exactly spoken. Drew and I really don't have anything in common aside from both of us caring about Adam. Four more cars have been loaded and we're nearing the top, I shiver when a breeze flows between us.

"You cold?" Drew asks.

It's June and the weather is warm, I didn't even need a sweater when I left the house, but we're a good twenty feet in the air now and there's a bit of wind and chilled air up here.

"Just a little," I reply, holding my arms close to my body to warm up.

Drew's not wearing a coat either, but he also doesn't look cold, he does on the other hand move over, closing the gap between us and wrapping one arm tightly around me. He uses his other hand to rub my arms, creating friction and warming them up.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yes thank you," I smile.

He gives me one of his goofy grins and it makes me giggle. Reaching the top of the Ferris Wheel I look out over the carnival. When my head turns to the left, Drew's lips attach to mine. There's a second of shock that Drew is kissing me and then I melt into his lips. My eyes close and I kiss him back, my body turns to his and my hand rests on his shoulder. He holds me a little tighter, turning his body too until our torsos are so close I can feel his body heat. When the ride begins moving again, he breaks the kiss; all the cars must be loaded because we don't stop. I look at Drew biting my lip out of habit and I can feel my cheeks heated because I'm blushing.

"Always wanted to do that," he tells me and my cheeks get a little hotter.

He doesn't kiss me again but his arms stay around me until the ride stops and we get off. After the Ferris Wheel we go on a few more rides but we don't kiss again, mostly because all the rides were fast or we were in separate cars. We even walk about a foot apart when not on a aride and we don't talk much but I'm happy and I'm having fun.

"One please," Drew orders some cotton candy from a food cart.

We start walking again and he holds the cotton candy out for me to take some. I pull off a piece of the pink fluff and nibble at it while Drew tears off a huge piece and stuffs it in his mouth. Then he grins at me with pink fluff all over his lips and I giggle.

"Your mouth is covered in cotton candy," I inform him smiling.

He furrows his brow and starts rubbing his lips but it's not coming off and I giggle again. Running to another food cart I get a napkin and the guy gives me a small cup of water. I go back to Drew dipping the napkin in the water and to wash the cotton candy but before I do Drew's arm goes around my back pressing his body to mine. His lips overtake mine; this kiss is not hesitant or soft like the last one. It's passionate, salacious and wanting, I get lost in the kiss of heated fervor dropping the napkin and cup of water to the ground. My arms assailing his neck, he drops the cotton candy as his other arm comes around me. I clean his lips licking off the cotton candy, and then snaking my tongue between his lips. I have no desire to break out of the kiss and may not have if a loud boom didn't frighten me into gasping and I pull away for air. We look up to see fireworks in the sky, which seems oddly appropriate. We watch the fireworks, remaining in each other's arms. When the fireworks end Drew looks at me, I know I'm blushing, and I'm smiling while biting my lower lip. Drew opens his mouth but Adam's voice comes out.

"Hey Drew!"

Hearing his brother call to him from somewhere in the crowd Drew and I jump apart like being in each other's embrace just became painful. A few minutes ago we were making out and it was heating up but fearing Adam seeing us we separate putting a good foot of space between us.

"Oh hey Clare," Adam says noticing me and giving us an odd look, probably at the fact that we're together without him.

Audra and Omar walk up behind Adam also giving us a look, I hug Adam and smile at the at the Torres parents.

"I found her in the Fun House, some idiot was pestering her." Drew explains to his family and it's all true he's just not saying what happened after, or a few minutes ago, not that I blame him, not too sure Adam would react well. "Hey I see Owen and the guys, I'm gonna go off with them now that Clare has better company, see you guys at home." Drew says and starts to walk off. "HEY OWEN!" He calls and Owen looks over.

He sees Drew and waves him over and Drew walks to them without looking back, Adam looks at his parents.

"I'm gonna go with Clare, be home by curfew," Adam tells his parents.

"Okay be safe kids," Audra says while Omar takes out his wallet and gives Adam some money.

Adam and I start to walk away, I look over my shoulder at the direction Drew went, he's looking over his shoulder at me. He gives me a wink, I smile, rolling my lip between my teeth again, my cheeks blush and I look ahead.


	9. The Layover

**The Layover**

"Another delay but I've been delayed three hours already!" I complain to the airline employee, it's really not her fault but I have to complain to somebody.

"I'm sorry Miss, there's still a storm over the Boston area and it's delaying almost all the flights. Why don't you go get a drink, when we're ready to board it will be announced throughout the airport." She suggests to me.

I nod grabbing my carryon and pulling it behind me, this was not how I was supposed to be spending Christmas Eve. I was supposed to be at home with Mom, Glen, Jake and even Darcy. Everyone else was already there but of course I got busy at the magazine I work for in Los Angeles and couldn't get away. Now this damn storm was holding me hostage in an airport on Christmas Eve. I needed my family this Christmas; I'd broken up with my boyfriend last week after a two year relationship. It was a painful decision but I realized I didn't love him anymore. Truth was I had yet to find someone I loved the way I had Eli, not sure what that says about me considering how many times Eli broke my heart and how badly. Then again I guess the more you love a person the more your heart breaks when they hurt you. I hadn't dated or even seen Eli since my senior year of high school, since then I'd had a string of boyfriends, I seemed to have one every 6 months or so in my first three years at U of T. Drew used to make fun of me because I dated and dumped people more than he did. He was one of my best friends now, had been ever since our senior year at DeGrassi, and of course Adam still was too. Not that I got to see them much now that we all lived in different places. Drew and Bianca had rekindled last year and they were engaged again, I was supposed to be attending their wedding in a couple of months with Paul, he would be the recent breakup, but that wasn't going to happen now. Finding the first airport bar had a huge line I kept going until I found a little lounge with one empty table. I rush for it at the same time as someone else; me and the gentleman reach it at the same time and look up at each other. As soon as we see each other we break out laughing.

"Join me for a drink," K.C. smiles pulling out the chair for me.

Before I sit down I hug him tightly, it's been ages since I've seen K.C. but he looks just the same only a little older.

"Where are you flying too?" I question.

"Mom's place in Ottawa, she moved there a few years ago when she remarried. Are you flying home?" He asks.

"Oh Lisa remarried, good for her, tell her I said hi and congratulations. Yeah I'm flying home to Toronto; the whole family is going to be there." I reply just as the waiter comes over.

"Dry martini with an onion," K.C. requests.

"Chocolate martini," I order and the waiter nods.

"That's indulgent," K.C. grins.

"I deserve it, been stuck in this airport too long. So where are you flying from?" I question.

"San Francisco and you?" He asks back.

"L.A. I work at a magazine there as a syndicated columnists." I tell him.

"I always knew you'd go into something with writing. I work at a medical research lab in San Francisco; you know we are only a day's drive from each other we should get together some time." K. C. suggests as the waiter brings our drinks.

"That would be great," I reply with an excited smile before taking a sip of my martini.

"You still in touch with anyone?" K.C. questions.

"Adam, Drew and Bianca but I've lost touch with everyone else, well except for Jake but our parents are married. What about you?" I ask.

"No between work and school I slowly lost touch with everybody. I'm surprised you keep in touch with Drew and Bianca though last I heard they had broken up." K.C. remarks.

"They did but they kept in touch and that romance sparked again last year, in fact they recently got engaged again. Drew and I ran student council senior year and that's when we became close." I explain taking another sip of my drink.

"I would have liked to have seen you two running the school." K.C. grins, then we're silent for a minute, I can see a question on his mind but he's hesitant to ask it for some reason. After a few more sips of his drink he gets the courage to spit it out. "Are you and Eli still together?" He asks slowly.

So that was the question swirling on his mind, I think I hear a hint of hope that I'm not with Eli, but maybe that's just wishful thinking.

"No Eli and I were over a long time ago, I've had a string of…I wouldn't say bad relationships since just boring, not passionate I never quite found what I had with Eli again. My last boyfriend and I just broke up, we were supposed to be going to Drew and Bianca's wedding next year but obviously that isn't going to happen. Guess I can always take Jake or something if it comes down to it." I sort of mutter the last part and then quickly take a sip of my drink.

"Or I could go with you," K.C. offers and I almost spit out the sip I just took but quickly compose myself and blink at him.

"If you want an invitation to the wedding I'm sure Drew and Bianca w…"

"I want to go with you," he says firmly stopping me from finishing that sentence.

I haven't really thought about K.C. in years, we haven't been a couple since grade nine and yet when he says this my heart skips a beat. My stomach fills with butterflies and I feel like I'm 14 all over again.

"That would be wonderful, that is if you want to go and you're not in a…" I stumble over a way to ask if he's with somebody I should not be this nervous it's K.C. for heaven's sake!

"I'm single Clare, I usually work too much and the girl gets fed up." K.C. tells me.

"Yeah that sounds familiar, that was one of the breaking points in a few of my relationships too." I tell him.

"You always were career driven, even at fourteen." He laughs as we both finish our drinks.

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asks coming over to get our empty martini glasses.

"No just the bill," K.C. replies and the waiter walks off. "Go on a date with me," K.C. requests as soon as the waiter has walked off.

"Happily, when?" I ask.

"Right now," is his answer.

"Right now? But we can't leave the airport," I point out.

"Then we'll go on a date in the airport, we've already had drinks now we'll go have dinner, it's about that time anyway." K.C. responds as the waiter brings our check and he pays.

Rather than respond verbally I simply smile and feel my cheeks blush a little. K.C. signs the bill, stands up and offers me his arm. I get up and take his arm, we're both pulling carry-on bags behind us and must look kind of silly walking with our arms linked but I don't care. After walking the airport a while we find an actual restaurant that looks good and we get a table. We spend two hours talking over dinner, mostly about work but we talk of other things as well. After eating we get ice cream for dessert, laughing and flirting and again I feel like a giddy teenager and not an over worked over stressed twenty five year old. I remember all the things I like about K.C. and all the reasons I fell for him all those years ago. I'm having so much fun I almost forget that I'm in an airport on Christmas Eve and my flights been delayed six hours so far, that is until an announcement rings through the airport that Canadian Air flight 1677 to Toronto is boarding in a few minutes. Just after that K.C.'s flight is also announced and I sigh ruefully thinking that I don't want this night to end.

"I'll walk you to your gate," K.C. says standing up. He takes out his phone, hands it to me and gets both our bags. "Put in your number, I'll text you mine before we take off," he tells me.

I smile and put in my info as we walk to my gate, I hand him back his phone and fish my boarding pass from my purse.

"Don't forget to tell your mom I said hi and belated congrats on the wedding," I remind him.

"I won't, I'll call you tomorrow, we have to make plans to visit after all." He reminds me and my lips curl up to an anticipating grin.

"Yes we do," I say softly.

They announce boarding for my flight and then his flight which is several gates down from mine. K.C. cups my chin tilting it up and his lips embrace mine, softly at first but when my arms go around his neck he deepens the kiss. We pull away grinning and giddy, we don't say another word but I walk onto my plane and I'm the only one wearing a big smile. I'm actually grateful for that storm and the ridiculous delay that stretched my one hour layover into seven. If not for that I never would have reconnected with K.C. and I never would have felt this euphoric newly in love feeling again.


	10. Vampiric Vagary

**Vampiric Vagary**

**(DREW)**

"_Clare is supposed to be helping me hang these posters for the Halloween dance so where is she? I need my Veep to actually Veep, good thing Dallas stepped up to help me hang posters." _

The only thing that made my break up with Bianca bearable was Clare, even though Bianca and I had both decided we needed to breakup. I still missed Bianca but I had known I had feelings for Clare before the school year even began. After Adam had his accident and was in the hospital she came right from the airport when she got back from Paris. She stayed with him the whole time just like I did. Sometime in all that time we were at the hospital caring for my brother I realized I liked her, really liked her. I didn't say anything though because I was sure she didn't feel the same way and I worried what Adam would think. After helping him through weeks of physical therapy he'd decided to leave us both! He was spending his semester abroad, six whole months in Italy. Can't say I blame him after what he went through but I missed my brother like crazy and Clare missed her best friend and this brought us closer together. We were running student council and we'd become close friends and I wanted it to be more but I didn't know how. Then just as I was hanging a poster around the corner from the MI lab I hear Jenna.

"I thought you were done with the vampire fan fiction?" Jenna laughs and I know she has to be talking to Clare.

"I am but I keep having this dream, I was hoping if I got it out cathartically I'd stop having the dream." Clare replies.

I have no idea what cathartic means, Clare knows a lot of big words. I finish hanging the poster and lean against the wall to listen.

"Whoa Clare this is really steamy and why does the vampire have the name Drew?" Jenna questions in a teasing voice and my ears perk up.

"Because the dream I keep having is about Drew," she admits.

"_Clare is having steamy dreams about me?! I have to see what she's writing."_

"You're having steamy dreams about Drew being a vampire? Wait do you have feelings for Drew?" Jenna asks her.

"Yeah I know I do but it's Drew I can't tell him and Adam would flip!" Clare replies and I clench my teeth.

"So you're going to run student council with him until June and pretend like nothing's going on?" Jenna Inquires.

"Yeah pretty much," she sighs.

"Somehow I don't think that will work but okay. Come on Becky and I are going to get our costumes and you're coming." Jenna tells her.

"Oh god the dance! I was supposed to hang posters with Drew," Clare exclaims.

"Drew and Dallas took care of it now come on," Jenna insists.

I watch as they leave and get a text from Clare that she's sorry she flaked. I reply that it's no big deal and go in the MI lab, finding the computer Clare was just at I search the browser history and find the site Clare was on. It takes a minute but I find what she posted and Jenna was right it is steamy very steamy! Downright sexy actually and it gives me all the information I need.

"Let's go get Owen I know what I'm going to be at the dance," I tell Dallas when I meet up with him a few minutes later.

"Great and why are you grinning so damn much?" Dallas asks as we go out to my car.

"I am not," I argue.

"Yeah you are and I know you didn't get back together with Bianca so what's going on?" Dallas asks as I start driving to pick up Owen.

He'd graduated last year but was going to U of T and we were still good friends. He'd been at the hospital a lot when Adam had his accident. We pick up Owen on campus, he says hey and I start driving to the costume shop.

"Drew already knows what he's going to be and he's been wearing that stupid grin since we left school." Dallas tells Owen while we park and walk into the costume shop.

"What grin?" Owen questions grabbing my shoulder stopping me from walking and turning me to him, then he examines my face closely. "You finally tell Clare you like her?" Owen questions.

"No but I'm going to at the dance," I reply.

We go in and they start looking around the costumes but I know exactly what I need and I find it quickly. A cape with a hood, a black one and vampire teeth, the good kind that come as two fangs and you place on a single tooth.

"That's it, that's your whole costume?" Owen questions.

"It's all I need plus jeans and a black t-shirt," I tell them.

"I thought Clare was over the whole vampire thing?" Owen questions when he sees the vampire fangs in my hand.

"When was Clare into vampires?" Dallas asks.

"A year or two ago and she's been having hot dreams about me as a vampire. I heard her talking to Jenna and she turned her dream into one of her fan fictions. I read it after Clare and Jenna left and it was very hot, so I plan to make certain parts of this fantasy of hers come true at the dance." I inform them.

"Alright let's find costumes fast cause I need to see this dream Clare had." Owen remarks.

"We're going to sneak you into the dance so you need something with a mask." I remind Owen. "Wait I think I got it," I say and look around until I find what I'm looking for.

"Yes!" Owen grins taking the costume. "I am Batman!" Owen says doing a Christian Bale Batman impression as that's what his costume is.

"Okay you both have costumes now what about me?" Dallas asks.

"How about this," Owen says pulling a costume off the rack.

"Caveman Dallas yep that's appropriate," I grin.

We buy our costumes and head back to my place, no one's home yet so after grabbing a snack we make ourselves comfortable in the basement.

"Okay now where is this dream she had?" Owen asks.

Dallas brings over his laptop and I find the site and her post again to let them read it.

"Hot damn! Clare has some steamy dreams!" Owen says after he reads it.

"Yeah now listen this is what I want to do at the dance…"

**(CLARE)**

"You three look nice," Luke says when we come down the stairs.

Jenna and I got ready at Becky's house, the three of us were 50's girls, we had poodle skirts, saddle shoes, white blouses and cardigans around our shoulders with chains. Luke, who was driving us, was dressed as a cowboy. We said goodbye to the Baker parents who remind their children to be back by curfew. When we arrive at the dance Jenna, Becky and I walk in together with Luke trailing behind. The gym is filled with dancing kids, chaperones and of course cops. I see Maya, Miles, Tris and Winston all dancing together; Zig and Zoe are dancing in another corner. Connor, who is dressed as an elf from Lord of the Rings, comes over and takes Jenna from us. Becky goes off to dance with Liam and I start walking into the throngs of dancing kids to mingle.

"Don't you look deliciously innocent," a gravely deep voice says from behind me and I turn to see Batman.

Batman is wearing a full cowl from the nose up but he has a very familiar jaw line.

"Owen?" I query trying to peer under the mask but he grabs my wrist gently.

"No one sees the Batman," he says in the same gravely voice.

"Didn't you graduate?"

"Batman has friends on the inside, let's dance." Owen insists and drags me out to the dance floor so I don't really have much of a choice.

It's a fast song and Owen isn't a bad dancer but he's spinning me around and around. He'll barely let me take a breath before he spins me or lifts me again. At the end of the song he spins me around again.

"Caveman dance with hot girl now!" Dallas grunts appearing in a caveman costume.

"Okay you guys are getting way to into your costumes." I comment but Dallas takes my hand and spins me to him.

Owen walks away a bit but stays close by and Dallas spins me around and dances me harder than Owen.

"Okay I need something to drink and some air," I say with heavy breaths and just slightly beaded by sweat at the end of the song.

It's not so much all the dancing but the gym is very hot and stuffy with all the people in it.

"Here's some punch," Owen offers handing me a cup of punch. I thank him and take a few sips before he takes the cup and Dallas takes my hand pulling me through the crowd. "Uh Dallas where are we going?"

"Well we can't go outside for air but the windows over the bleachers are open and you can get some air over there." Dallas tells me.

"Wouldn't it be better to just sit on the top of the bleachers?" I question.

"No you should stand near the back, right…here," Owen says placing me at the very back of the bleachers near the wall and I can see under them. "Here finish your punch I'll go get you another cup." Owen insists.

"Yeah I'll go grab you some ice," Dallas adds and they both walk away.

"Okay they're acting weird," I remark to myself and sip at the rest of my punch.

Suddenly an arm comes over my shoulder and around my chest from behind. I gasp a little and then soft lips gently kiss my neck, I bite my lip feeling the slightest graze of vampire teeth tenderly nipping. I drop my empty cup, biting down on my lip harder to stifle a moan, a fire begins to grow in my loins and my stomach gets filled with butterflies. He lets go of me and steps back, I look behind me but he's wearing a cape with a hood. The cape is closed and the hood is up so I can't see anything but the fact that he has black sneakers on. He walks back, disappearing under the bleachers and I follow him.

"Wait who are you?" I ask but it's nearly dark down here and I can't see him.

His arms come around me from behind again; he tilts my neck and lightly nips again. I suck in a surprisingly pleasured breath; rolling my lip between my teeth again and feeling a tickle arise between my legs. His teeth leave my skin unbroken, his hot breath ghosting across my flesh. He holds me still and I feel him doing something behind me, then he spins me around and abducts my lips in a fevered wanting kiss. My eyes close as my hands rest on his shoulders. His tongue slides over my bottom lip requesting access and I grant it. My lips parting, his tongue goes in dominating mine. After a minute I pull away determined to know who my mystery vampire is. It's dark and his face is still shaded, reaching up I pull the hood down to see him.

"Drew!" I exclaim when he's revealed. This is all very familiar; in fact it's nearly identical to my dream, my dream about Drew! "You heard me talking to Jenna didn't you? You went to the site and found the fic didn't you? So this is all some kind of cruel trick?!" I accuse getting angry and turning to walk out of the bleachers again.

Drew grips my hand and turns me back to him abducting my lips for a kiss of fervor once more. He's kissing me with more passion than even Eli ever has and I begin to melt into the kiss.

"Exactly the opposite Clare," he tells me when he takes his lips away, "I've been crazy about you for months."

My heart skips a beat and I blink at him, sure that I heard him wrong. No way Andrew Torres falls for a girl like me.

"You li…" I start but he abducts my lips again and I'm not able to finish.

We're kissing with such heated passion that our lips begin to meld together. I feel his knuckles under my chin and realize he's unhooking his cloak. He gets it off and breaks from the kiss laying the cloak on the dark gym floor. His hand behind my lower back he guides both of us to lay on the cloak on our sides. We're hidden back here, shrouded by the dark but our lips have no trouble finding each other again. I feel him getting hard, a bulge growing in his jeans, one of my hands leaves his shoulder, grazing down his chest and feeling the bulge. It ignites a fire in my loins and a deep burning desire to feel him, to have him fill me. It's not as though I announced I was no longer a virgin but when the chastity ring disappeared from my finger people noticed and word spread. Not even Alli, Jenna and Adam knew whom I'd lost my virginity to, although most suspected it was Eli boy were they wrong.

Drew lets loose a small moan when I rub him through his jeans, rolling him to his back I straddle over him and open his fly. Pulling down his boxers until he's exposed, there is enough light back here that I can see he's carnally surprised but excited. I start rubbing him and he moans again, his eyes go half lidded, his hands gripping me. After a minute he gets the upper hand, his arm goes up my back, his hand tunneling into my hair he grips and turns us so I'm on my back again but lying on his arm and not the floor. In rapid, frantic movements he lifts up my poodle skirt and tears my panties down so hard I actually hear them rip. His animalistic eagerness makes me giggle, feeling his soft throbbing erection at my pussy lips I suck in a breath and he enters me. Pushing in with one swift thrust, I grip his shoulders, my body jerks up and I muffle the cry emitted from my lips into his shoulder.

He kisses my temple, holds me closer as his hips begin bucking and thrusting at a fast pace. People may not be able to see back here but if my cries get too loud they'll be able to hear me. My lips seek Drew's again and our cries are muffled into the other's mouth. My hips buck and gyrate, seeking him out and matching his rhythm. His cock plunging in all the way and out to the head and then in again. Nerve endings awaken and send shocks and shivers through my body. My entire being is wrapped in rapture and immersed in carnal satisfaction. My saddle shoes are digging into the gym floor, my blouse getting lightly soaked by our sweat because we're moving at so furious a pace. A few more hard thrusts and I erupt in orgasmic bliss. My carnal cry of his name at the peak of climax gets muffled against his neck, just as his guttural grunt is kissed away into my jaw. He slows and then pulls out, my body lurching a little. Fixing his jeans and boxers he lies next to me and puts out his arm. I roll over and place my head on his chest, his arms encircle me.

"It's a good thing I know you're on birth control," he laughs after a few minutes and I pinch him in response. "So want be my girlfriend?" He questions.

Now it's my turn to laugh, picking my head up from his chest I smile at him and then crush my lips to his as his answer.


	11. The Soldier

**This one is entirely in Sean's pov**

**The Soldier**

"Thank you for coming to talk to the class Sean," Mr. Perino says shaking my hand when I've finished my speech.

"No problem Sir thanks for having me," I smile as the bell rings.

Most of the kids walk right out of class but one very obnoxious girl, in this grade ten class I was speaking to, stands next to me and watches me gather my stuff, or she's admiring my uniform.

"You were really great, I just love the way you talk," she says in a chirpingly annoying voice that grates at my nerves and reminds me of Manny.

"Uh thanks," I reply trying to be polite.

"I'm Zoe Rivas, you might have heard of me I was on West Drive." She tells me like this makes her the most important person ever.

"Nope, never heard of you or the show," I reply with a callus tone.

This little girl is getting on my nerves, it's obvious she has a crush on me which I guess is cute and flattering but she's way too young for me. She's also incredibly annoying and thinks she's special because she was on a show which means she has an ego. Despite my rude tone and disinterested answer she still follows me from the room and down the hall like the sick puppy that she is.

"I can't believe you went here, I bet this school was much better when you went here. So how long have you been in the army?" She questions.

Not only do I not have an interest in answering her question but something else has caught my eye or rather a voice has caught my ear. A girl is on a ladder near one wall, on a ladder near the opposite wall is a boy; they are hanging a banner for an upcoming dance. The girl is petite and I can only see her from the back, she has shoulder length cinnamon curls that seem vaguely familiar but it's her voice that I'm certain I've heard before, I just can't place it. I stop and watch her for a minute trying to place her, she must be a senior but I left before she would have been a Freshman, and everyone I knew is gone, aren't they? That Zoe girl is still talking, the more I watch this other girl the louder she gets like the sheer volume of her voice is going to make me look over at her.

"Drew you have to go lower, my arms don't go that high," says the girl on the ladder to the other boy.

"That was lower," the boy argues.

"No it's…" she begins to say leaning to the left, away from the wall.

She leans too far, loses her balance and starts to fall! She lets go of the banner, as does the boy as he watches her fall but he can't reach her fast enough. I can though, I run forward and catch her, she falls right into my arms, her arms go around my neck as she gasps from the shock of the fall or the surprise of being caught. She blinks and my eyes lock onto hers, her lucid, bright, crystal blue eyes are instantly recognizable and I know her now, she's Darcy's little sister but she has grown up a lot. She's a gorgeous woman now not the gawky little kid that I remember.

"Nice catch dude," the boy grins coming down the ladder.

"How rude! I was talking!" Zoe snaps but we all ignore her.

"I know you," says baby Edwards, I can't remember her first name.

"Sean Cameron," I reply and she smiles when she remembers me.

"Of course Jay's friend, you dated Emma for a long time. I'm Darcy's sister Clare," she tells me and all I can focus on are her captivating eyes and beautiful smile.

"Yeah I remember you," I smile a little wider.

I guess that Zoe girl gives up because she screams and stomps off like she's diva of the school; frankly I'm just glad she's gone.

"Uh you think I can have my veep back so we can hang this banner?" Asks the boy.

He's standing close, his tone and posture are protective but not intimidating. He must be a friend, he's protective but not jealous and I just now realize I'm still holding Clare in my arms.

"What's a veep?" I question setting Clare back on the ground.

"Vice President, he just likes to call it veep," Clare explains slowly and somewhat hesitantly taking her arms from my neck. "Sean Cameron this is our student council President Drew Torres."

"Nice to meet you," I say extending my hand to the boy.

He looks me over, glances at Clare and then takes my hand shaking it firmly. "You too," Drew says finally grinning.

"Why don't I help you hang the banner?" I offer and Drew shrugs.

We pick up the banner and each walk up a ladder, it takes a few minutes but we hang the banner and Clare makes sure that it's straight. After hanging the banner I help Drew put away the ladders and Clare follows us, I also notice the Zoe girl lingering along a wall.

"Thanks for the help," Drew says to me.

"No problem," I smile at him and then look at Clare. "Seeing as it's your lunch time do you want to go to the Dot?"

She smiles and bites her lower lip which I find utterly sexy. "Yeah that sounds nice, see you in class Drew." Clare tells him.

"Uh yeah," Drew says with a knowing grin and kind of laughing. "I'll uh I'll go find Adam and Dallas."

With that Drew walks off and I offer Clare my arm, she bites her lip again, her mouth curling into a smile. She links her arm through mine and we start walking down the street to the Dot. We're about half way there when I realize Zoe is following us but we both ignore her.

"You know you look amazing now, nothing like the girl I remember, except of course for those amazing blue eyes of yours." I tell Clare and she blushes.

"Thanks but it's been several years since you've seen me I grew up." She replies.

"Yeah you did," I grin and she giggles.

Several people look at us when we enter the Dot, I don't recognize any of the people in there, this place sure has changed. Clare doesn't seem to notice the people looking at us or doesn't care, we order, I pay and then we sit down. Zoe sits down at a table near us, sipping at an iced coffee, she glares at Clare and tries to give me a flirty smile but I ignore her. For the next half an hour Clare catches me up quickly with the last several years and her relationships, the Eli sounds like someone I should have a long talk with and then beat him senseless for cheating on her but at least she isn't with him anymore. I'd like to have more time but she has to get back to school so we start walking back, with Zoe following us closely.

"I'd love to catch up some more but I'm getting deployed again tomorrow and I have to drive to Ottawa tonight." I tell Clare when we're back at the front steps of DeGrassi.

"Give me your e-mail I can at least e-mail you while you're over there." She tells me pulling out her phone.

I smile, take the phone and start typing in my e-mail. I notice people starting to gather around the picnic tables and steps, including Zoe and Drew who is with three other boys and a vey skinny girl. When I'm done I hand Clare back her phone, she smiles, bites her lip and slips her phone into her purse. Then she grabs my jacket, pulls me to her and crashes her lips to mine. Her soft warm lips make me melt, my eyes close, my arms go around her back and I lift her up a little. Her lips part for me when my tongue slides across her bottom lip. My tongue dominates hers and she deepens the kiss, sliding her arms up and around my neck. Time seems to disappear, my lips get hotter and her scent fills me, I can her people whispering and whistling, some are even clapping but they all sound very far away. When the bell rings for classes Clare pulls away, her teeth tugging softly on my bottom lip as she pulls away. I set her down and she's smiling, we don't say another word, she turns and walks to Drew and the other's, he's laughing, two of them looked shocked and the shorter one with brown hair and freckles gives her a quizzical look like he wants to know who I am. She blows me another kiss and walks inside with them, I turn to go to my car and see that Zoe looks flabbergasted and insulted. I laugh and start walking to my car when my phone rings, it's Jay so I answer.

"Hey Jay you'll never guess who I ran into."


	12. Dream Lover

**Dream Lover**

…_he takes my shirt off kissing my chest, his soft lips sending a shiver of excitement up my spine and eliciting a soft moan from my lips. I grip his jeans and open the fly tugging them down, his erection practically poking through the silk of his boxers and I long for his erection to fill me. I bite my lip reaching my hand out to…_

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

My alarm wakes me up and disrupts my dream, I've been having similar dreams since Eli and I broke up just before school started. The guy in these steamy dreams of mine was always the same, Luke, Luke Baker of all people. During the day I couldn't stand him, Becky was okay but I couldn't stand her brother. He drove me crazy and I avoided him at all costs. Yet for some inexplicable reason at night he invaded my dreams, swooping in and turning my dreams into erotic fantasies that would make a porn star blush. I couldn't figure it out, I couldn't stand the guy but I was dreaming about him and having these fantasies about him each and every night. I could swear that he was using some sort of black magic to get in my head only he's more religious than I am.

I sigh at the fact that it's morning but get up and get dressed so I can get to school and help Drew run student council, and believe me he needs my help. Once I'm ready I call goodbye to Mom and drive the truck Jake left me with to school. Drew and Dallas are already here, I know because Drew's car is here. I see Becky once I'm inside, she's chatting up Imogen and Winston about some DeGrassi TV business, I smile at Becky and walk down to my locker not looking where I'm going and I run smack into Luke! Awesome! I can fill his rippled chest and washboard abs under his shirt and this is not helping anything! In my mind I'm ripping his shirt off him and pushing him against the lockers for a heated kiss. In reality I'm glowering and twisting my mouth at him for being in my way.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Watch where you're going!" I snap at him.

I'm not mad at him exactly, more the dream version of him but the real him is getting yelled at. He gives me a confused look and I ignore it to walk past him. He doesn't enter my mind again all morning. I spend my lunch in student council with Drew and then I have art history, it's an elective and therefore one of the few classes that doesn't have an AP option so I can't take the AP class. Miss Dawes, to my dismay, assigns Luke and I to work together. My only thought when she tells us this is that dramatic irony bites like a rabid monkey! How can I work with a boy that I want to be far away from during the day and want nothing more than for him to ravish me in my dreams?

"You want to come to place after school?" Luke offers but I hardly hear him as my mind and body wage a war.

"Huh? I mean uh yeah your place fine… umm don't you have practice or something?" I question awkwardly.

"We had practice this morning, anyway I'm captain now," Luke brags.

"When did you become captain?" I ask as I thought Dallas was captain, not that I pay that much attention to sports of any kind even at my own school.

"Dallas got kicked off the team and I was promoted to captain, you're on student council with him and Drew I thought you would have heard," Luke remarks.

"I uh don't pay that much attention to Dallas," I tell him quickly.

We get through the rest of class and then school is out, I walk to my locker hoping that Luke has forgotten our project but he follows me.

"Do you want to ride with me or follow?" Luke asks.

"Err what about Becky?" I question uncomfortably.

"She's working on DeGrassi TV, she'll find a way home later," he tells me.

"I uh have the truck so I'll follow you," I tell him.

I hate that Luke made me so uncomfortable and awkward around him, no other guy has ever made me feel this way. I'd had some steamy dreams about Declan and I'd never been like this around him, of course my dreams about Luke were a hell of a lot steamier than my dreams about Declan.

"Ok let me know when you're ready," Luke says and all I want to do is grab him, kiss him and make love against the lockers.

I quickly grab my books and we leave for the parking lot. I follow Luke's car back to his house. He has a large house but it belongs to the church, I know because Becky told me. I've never dated a boy that had faith at all let alone the same faith as me. Jake went to church but only because his dad made him, he didn't really have the faith and stopped going to church just after our parents were married. Not that I'm actually dating Luke but it's all I think about on the way over to his house. I'm hoping his parents are home and will be watching us closely so that I have to be on my best behavior, alas when I get to his house I see that we're the first ones there.

"You want something to drink?" Luke asks when we're inside and I'm taking off my coat.

"Uh no thanks," I answer awkwardly and sit on the sofa.

He gets a pop and sits next to me, our project is on great artists of the renaissance so Luke gets out his book and starts talking about what he thinks we should do but I can't concentrate. All I can think about is kissing him, feeling his muscled arms around me and making love to him on the sofa. Deciding that if I kiss him and get it out of my system I can work, I do just that. Leaning over I cut off Luke midsentence by capturing his lips. He's surprised at first but then his lips melt against mine, his arms go around me and he pulls me to him, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. When I try to take my lips away he doesn't let me, holding his hand at the back of my head and keeping me in the kiss.

It's not forceful, more like pleading, not wanting my lips off his and I don't want to take them away so we continue to kiss. I lean back on the sofa, lying against the arm and Luke leans with me, his hand pulls at my shirt, getting it up so that he can get his hand under it and grasp my breast. I moan gently and feel him getting hard, my knee rubs up against his crotch and he moans but also pulls away slightly. He wears a purity ring, I know he holds the same beliefs I do but I lost my virginity and I'm sure he's gone pretty far. Just as I'm starting to think fantasy is about to become reality and we're going to make love right here on the sofa we hear the front door open and jump as far apart as we can.

"Hi sweetie who's your friend?" Mrs. Baker questions.

"Mom this is Clare we're working on homework," Luke tells her.

"Hi Mrs. Baker," I smile.

"Well I'm going to make dinner are you staying Clare?" She asks.

"No she has to get home, actually I'm going to walk her out," Luke says grabbing my stuff and stuffing it in my backpack.

I think I offended him or something, or he thinks I'm some slutty temptress and he's trying to get me away from him. When he has all my stuff in my backpack he takes my arm, pulls me up and I say a quick goodbye to his mom as he drags me to the door.

"Sorry if I…"

My thought is cut off by his lips on mine, he pushes me against the truck and his tongue slides into my mouth. I melt into the kiss and we don't pull away for several minutes.

"Be my girlfriend," it's more of a demand than a question yet I find myself nodding anyway.

He smiles, kisses me again and walks inside, I smile, climb into the truck and drive home wondering what my dreams will be like tonight.


	13. Late Night in the Laundry Room

**Late Night in the Laundry Room**

Moving to Waterloo and going to Wilfrid Laurie had not been my first choice of school. It had been second actually but after the chemo messed with my brain I didn't get into Columbia. I knew from Drew and Adam that Bianca lived here and also went to Wilfrid Laurie but in the three months I'd been in this city and at the school I had not yet seen her. Her amicable breakup with Drew had been the best thing for Drew and he and I had remained friends even after graduating. Of course, Adam was still my best friend. Eli and me… well, let's put it this way, Eli is a distant memory and I like it that way. At freshman orientation I'd met a charming junior by the name of Evan Michaels and we'd been dating for the last three months. Actually, he'd helped me find my apartment in this building. I had been given a dorm room but my roommate was a nightmare! Loud, obnoxious and slutty may have been putting it mildly. Hey there is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life but it's not like she was having sex just with one guy, it seemed to be any guy that smiled at her! I was sexiled from my own room 12 times in the first week! So Evan knew there was a vacancy here and he talked with the student housing department at school, they not only agreed to let me move out of my dorm but they would pay a portion of my rent!

Yeah, Evan was pretty great; in fact, he was currently upstairs cooking dinner while I was riding the elevator down to the basement to get to the laundry room, balancing a hamper full of my dirty clothes, detergent, dryer sheets and fabric softener. The basement laundry room was probably the one thing in the building that I didn't like. It was dank, musty and always cold. Of course, despite the fact that I knew it was always cold I never bothered to put on warmer clothing before trekking down here. Then again I was never down here for more than five or ten minutes at a time. Today for instance I was dressed for dinner with Evan, a dark sapphire dress with a sweetheart neckline that went to my knees and my black flats. Dressy for a dinner in my apartment I know but Evan came from a wealthy family where they dressed up even for dinners in, so he was in the habit and I always played along when he was over. Of course our dress clothes usually ended up piled on the floor sometime after dinner but oh well.

Probably the worst thing about this basement laundry room was the lighting. There were two lights in the hall and one dim light in the actual room with the washers and dryers. And two out of the three are always flickering! They all make those terrible low buzzing noises too. I'd even been down here a few times and had the light in the room go off all together for no reason! Leaving me entirely in the dark for a couple minutes before it would come back on. There were hookups in my apartment for a washer and dryer but I was living off grants and could not afford something so frivolous, Evan had offered to buy them for me but I refused to accept such a gift, I wanted to make it on my own. That is why tonight I was trudging down to the dank, dim and musky basement while I was dressed for dinner instead of doing laundry in my nice warm apartment. I couldn't put it off either, I was out of clean panties other than what I was wearing. As I approached the washroom I saw some familiar raven tresses with large hoop earrings peeking out.

"Bianca," I said cautiously but I was already certain it was her.

She turns at the sound of my voice and smiles upon seeing me, ceasing to put her laundry in the dryer as she does so.

"Hey I heard a rumor you were out here, so you live in the building too?" She question turning around again to transfer laundry into her dryer.

"Yeah I moved in a few months ago, I'm apartment 12," I tell her; yeah this apartment building is that small.

"Awesome, I live in the dorms but my boyfriend lives her so I'm here a lot. He's apartment 7," she tells me as I begin sorting laundry into the washer.

"That's funny my boyfriend Evan actually helped me find this place," I tell her.

Bianca finishes putting everything in the dryer, swipes her card and turns it on. Instead of leaving though she hops up on a closed washer next to mine and watches as I sort my laundry.

"Sexy," Bianca grins grabbing my black satin bra from my hand.

"Yes Evan thinks so too, actually so did Eli," I reply taking the bra back from her and tossing it in the machine.

"Clare you foxy minx I bet you look hot in these!" Bianca exclaims reaching over and pulling out my deep red lace boy short panties.

"Yes well Evan likes them," I tell her as my cheeks turn red, I really don't know Bianca that well and she's closely examining all my intimate things.

She keeps doing it too; every sexy panty and bra, even my amethyst colored nightie. Finally though, all my clothes are in the washer, I turn on the water, add soap to the dispenser and close the lid. The metal lid shuts with a soft clang and then the light in the room goes out just as I'm turning around. The next thing I feel in the dark is Bianca's lips on mine! They're soft, plump and shockingly exciting. I pull in a breath and then release it against her lips and her lips part, her tongue slipping out to find mine. Her fingers comb into my hair, brushing though my curls. She tastes sweet and has the slight taste of wine still on her lips, her velvety tongue warm and strong. The light comes on again but I don't pull away. She turns me, walking me back a few steps and pushes me against the dryer she was using then she breaks the kiss and I'm too shocked to say anything.

"Get on the dryer," she instructs.

I find myself doing just as I was told, like I no longer have a mind of my own. My palms bracing on the edge of the dryer I lift myself up until I'm perched on it. The heat and vibration of the dryer are turning me on and I realize my kiss with Bianca titillated me more than I thought.

"Lean back," Bianca whispers.

I do, leaning back and bracing my hands on the dryer top. I don't know why I'm listening, why I'm obeying so horridly mindlessly. If a guy, any guy was ordering me around this way I'd be snapping at them and telling them not to be a sexist pig. Yet with Bianca I'm blindly obeying. It's thrilling in a way and I know it's wrong. Firstly as much as I'm being aroused, I'm not a lesbian and secondly this is cheating, I have a boyfriend and so does she. Bianca reaches up pulling up the skirt on my dress, hooks her fingers into my black panties and pulls them down. Muscles deep in my belly tighten and tie into knots, a storm of invigorating lust and also nervously anxious fear goes through me.

"Bianca what…"

She leans over, pressing her lips to mine while she slips off my shoes and they fall to the cement floor with a soft thud. With my shoes off she takes my panties off one leg but leaves them around the other ankle. Then she pulls me by the legs until my ass is teetering on the edge of the dryer. She kneels down a little, puts my feet on her shoulders then her head goes down, her dark curls tickling the inside of my thighs and her large silver hoop earrings shock my skin a little with the cold causing me to suck in a breath. Before I can catch my breath her tongue slips into me and I hear an erotically pleased moan coming from my lips.

I lean back farther, scooting down more, her tongue swirling around and awakening nerve endings I didn't know I had. The heat and vibration of the dryer are only helping and making it all so sensually stimulating. The fact that this is so wrong makes it that much more exciting, the fact that we could be caught at any moment adds its own element of danger. Within a few minutes I'm writhing, squirming and putty on Bianca's nimble tongue. My moans echoing into the laundry room, her name falls from my lips with a heavy breath. My body tenses, my toes curling and then we hear the elevator ding just as I cum! She quickly stands and pulls up my panties, leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"You taste like strawberries and cream," she whispers as she fixes my panties.

I smile, blushing slightly and biting my lip as she helps me off the dyer. My knees are wobbly and I can barely stand as I get my shoes back on.

"Bianca?" Calls a boy I am assuming is her boyfriend.

"Clare?" Evan calls after him.

"Yep we're in here," Bianca calls back as I lean on the dryer to keep standing.

Evan and Bianca's boyfriend appear a second later. Bianca's boyfriend has short chestnut hair, deep brown eyes and a lean muscular build with a square jaw line.

"Hey you were taking a long time, dinner's ready," Evan says looking at me closely.

"It's my fault, Clare and I went to school together and we were catching up," Bianca apologizes. "You must be Evan, I'm Bianca," she says introducing herself as I can hardly stand let alone speak.

They exchange greetings and Bianca introduces me to her boyfriend Chase.

"You okay you're legs are shaking?" Evan asks putting his arm around me.

"I'm just cold," I lie.

He picks me up and kisses me, the three of them start walking to the elevator and I remain in Evan's arms. He does set me down as soon as we're all in the elevator. I won't look at Bianca, I can't or I'm afraid my knees will wobble again just having the sense memory of her tongue in my depths. When the elevator door dings we exit and walk down the hall, Bianca and Chase stop in front of his apartment and we keep walking.

"See you around Clare," Bianca calls with just enough salaciousness in her voice to make me bite my lip and the spot between my legs tingle.


	14. The Handyman

**A/N: Jake and Glen never moved to Toronto, this story is entirely A/U. Clare and Jake don't know each other before this story.**

**Southy this one's for you!**

**The Handyman**

I looked at the GPS thinking the thing must have lost the link with the satellite. There was no way there could be a horse ranch all the way out here, I was literally in the middle of nowhere. My publisher had thought it would be a good idea for me to get away somewhere quiet to finish this book. It was due to go to printing in six months and I wasn't even half way done. So she'd booked me this little cabin in the middle of nowhere for the next three months, she told me the peaceful tranquil silence would help me concentrate and finish. I told her I didn't want to be isolated which is why I was on my way to a horse ranch. It would be quiet and peaceful but other people would be there and the thought of riding horses again was sort of appealing, I hadn't gone riding since I was a kid.

Finally the main gate came into view, the Triple R, wonder what all the R's stand for? The dirt road leading to the main portion of the ranch is awfully bumpy for my little car. I see the lodge house and pull up, the door chimes with a bell when I go through it and a stout woman with dark auburn hair, lots of freckles and dark green eyes that have laugh lines around them, comes out from the back room.

"You must be Miss Edwards, I'm Ruby, welcome you'll be in cabin number four, just follow the road down you can't miss it. Here's your key, breakfast is served here in the house every morning at seven if you want to join us but don't feel obligated. Your cabin has a full kitchen of course, Dodd's market is five miles back up the road and they have all the basics. The cabin is stocked with all the basic linens and needs, if you need anything else let us know." She tells me with a friendly voice.

I thank her, take my key and get back in my car driving a short ways to my cabin. It's a white cabin with red trim, simple but quaint and it's definitely peaceful out here. I spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking my bags, finding the general store Ruby told me about, stocking my kitchen and walking the grounds a bit. I go to bed without writing a single word.

I spend the next three days doing nothing but writing, I get about three hours of sleep each night, I shower each morning and that's about it. I do eat but it's really more like snacking as I type away furiously, in those three days I get more writing done than in the last six months. On the evening of the third day I start making cheese and crackers for dinner, because I can eat it while typing, and when I pull on the door to put away the crackers the cabinet door comes off. Not all the way but now it's hanging by one hinge. The washroom faucet is also leaking and the screen door on the back porch won't open. I decide this is enough to contact Ruby about getting someone out to fix these things. I call up to the main lodge and tell Ruby all of this; she tells me she's sending the handyman out. Not even five minutes later there is a knock on my door.

I open it and bite my lip; he's tall, slender but muscular with a strong jaw, green eyes and brown hair. He's dressed in jeans and a blue and red flannel shirt which is unbuttoned so you can see the white tank under shirt and his muscles beneath it. I suddenly feel very hot at the sight of him and I'm dressed in cut off denim shorts and a short sleeve powder blue top.

"Hey I'm Jake the handyman," he tells me and I roll my lower lip between my teeth.

"Hi, I'm Clare," I smile stepping aside so he can come in.

He grins and gets to work on the cabinet door, I hop up on the counter to watch him, engrossed in the way his muscles ripple as he drills the new hinge on. Then I spin on the counter to watch him fix the screen door on the back porch and follow him into the washroom to watch him fix the leaking faucet. As he turns the wrench on the faucet a bunch of water comes out, I squeal a little even though I don't get wet. Jake turns off the water quickly but he's entirely soaked from about the waist up now. I bite my lip, feeling my pussy tingling and my panties get a little wet as I watch him take off his shirt. He finishes fixing the faucet without his shirt on which I enjoy watching very much.

"Anything else need fixing?" He asks when he's done.

"Uh no that's it," I say regretfully as I try and think of a reason for him to stay.

"Well call if you need anything else," he smiles grabbing his wet shirts and leaving my cabin.

After he leaves I have to take a shower and take care of myself before I can get back to writing. Hold up in my cabin for the rest of the night and the next couple of days I don't see Jake, or anyone else for that matter. Then I step out of the shower that third evening, slip on the wet tile floor, grab the towel rack and it comes out of the wall. I'm sure I'll have a bruise but otherwise I'm unharmed, my towel rack however is not so lucky. I call Ruby and tell her about the towel rack, she tells me Jake will be right over. I dry off but don't bother getting dressed I simply slip on a short silk black robe and wait for the knock on the door.

"Hi," I smile opening the door for Jake after he knocks.

"Hey broken towel rack huh?" He inquires cocking an eyebrow at me as he gives me a pleased once over in my robe.

"Yeah slipped on the wet floor and grabbed it, the thing came right out of the wall." I tell him as I close the door behind him.

"Don't worry it happens a lot, some of them are just in the drywall, they weren't installed properly. That was before my time, nice robe by the way." He grins walking back to the washroom.

I smile and follow him back; he sets down the tools, takes off his shirt and gets to work. I watch him with a carnally blissful smile on my face, leaning against the wall, biting my lip and not so subtly toying with my robe.

"All fixed," he smiles.

"Thanks, you look thirsty can I get you a drink?" I offer.

"Just water will be fine," he replies.

I go to the kitchen to get him some water, I fill a glass, turn around and he's standing right behind me. He smiles, takes a sip, sets the glass down and crashes his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck as his arms go around my back and my body presses to his. The friction causes my robe to open a little, I can feel the bulge in his jeans getting bigger and harder. I reach down between us, undoing his belt and pulling it through the loops, I drop it to the kitchen floor. He opens my robe, slips it from my shoulders and it cascades down my body to the tile. His hands go around my waist, he lifts me up and sets me on the counter, my legs open and go around his waist. My hands fiddle with his fly until it's open and I pull his jeans down. He pulls out of the kiss, grins at me and divests himself of the rest of his clothes and his shoes.

Instead of kissing me again he puts his lips on my breast, kissing softly and sucking the nipple until it's hard and I moan. He does the same to the other breast, then guides me to lean back licking my clit and then down between my pussy lips and his tongue darts in. I moan writhing around on the counter and gripping his short hair. After a few minutes, when I'm moaning endlessly, hot, horny and very wet he withdraws his tongue. Then he pulls me off the counter, backs up turns me around and bends me over! He spreads my legs and then his thick man meat pushes into me, I make a loud moan with a bit of a scream of ecstasy. Grabbing my hips he thrusts hard and fast, fucking me from behind, my breasts pushed against the cold tile of the counter, my hips gently bumping the edge of the counter. My breathing becomes rapid and an endless chain of moans leaves my lips, my hips bucking seeking him out every time he pulls out even a little. I'm lightly beaded by sweat, the clapping sound of skin against skin echoes in the kitchen.

"Mmmm oh god yes don't stop oh yes Jaaaake!" I scream out in rapturous orgasmic euphoria.

Jake makes a primal guttural grunt from the back of his throat, his hot juices release into me and then he pulls out quickly. I whimper collapsing against the counter, my knees shaking I can hardly stand and I'm panting hard to catch my breath. I can hear Jake's heavy breathing behind me but as I can't quite move I'm not entirely sure where he is. After a couple of minutes he seems to recover, taking me by the waist again he turns me one more and sets me on the counter again and gives me a lustfully gratified grin. I watch him somewhat ruefully as he gets dressed again, including his shirt. When he's dressed he hands me the glass of water I got for him, then picks up his tool box.

"Call me the next time you need me to fix something Clare," Jake says just before he leaves my cabin and I bite my lip.


	15. Winter Walking After a Storm

**Winter Walking After a Storm**

The winter wind whipped through Toronto, howling like a banshee and nipping at my skin. I shiver and pull my jacket closer around me, adjusting my fur hat to pull it down over my ears. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the mall but Dad wanted me to come for Christmas dinner and subtlety hinted that I needed to have a gift for his new wife. So I'd driven to the mall and spent four hours wandering the halls and the stores wondering what to get for a woman I'd never met and still didn't like. Not only had I left the mall at closing time with nothing for my stepmom but I'd found the truck buried in the snow with everyone else's cars. A quick but harsh snow storm had buried most of downtown and I'd been oblivious to it while shopping, although thinking back I did hear announcements and people talking I was just so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention. A shuttle arranged by the mall had brought me about six blocks from home to where the snow had mostly been plowed away but I still had to walk six blocks. It was dark, freezing and I was shivering while cursing my father and wishing I was home by the fire when I suddenly heard my name.

"Clare is that you?" Jay's voice startles me and I look over to see him, half leaning out of the doorway to the house I'm currently in front of.

"Hi J…Jay," my teeth chatter out his name as I shiver, how Jay recognized me from inside a house while I was bundled up when he hasn't seen me in three years I have no idea.

"Get in here it's freezing outside!" He orders like I'm still twelve and he's still looking out for me.

I'm much too cold to argue and my teeth are chattering to hard. So I turn and walk up the path and into what I'm assuming is his house. Once I'm over the threshold he removes my coat, hat and scarf. His house is small but very warm, he has a fire going and it's warming the entire living room area. He guides me to the sofa and wraps me in a blanket, then goes into the kitchen and returns with a cup of hot cocoa, handing it to me. The radiating heat from the mug warms my hands and between that, the fire and the blanket I finally stop shivering and my teeth stop chattering. Jay twists his mouth and looks me over; it's a look I've seen in his eyes before it's his disapproving older brother look and I think he still sees me as the skinny 14 year old with glasses. I've always thought Jay was hot but he was much too old for me and I knew I was not his type. Last I'd heard he was engaged to Manny and moving to Los Angeles, I actually feel a little hurt that he's been here and hasn't tried to get in touch with me.

"I can't believe you recognized me when I was bundled up, you haven't seen me since I was 14 and I've changed quite a bit." I point out saying something to fill the silence and then sipping at my cocoa.

"Yes you have but I've seen you in the last few years you just weren't aware of it." Jay tells me, I look up from my cocoa to blink at him in confusion and he grins.

I've always loved his grin it was one of the few things that would soften his normally hard expressions and crack through that shell that he was a tough bad boy. Most people only saw one side of Jay, the mean tough guy but I saw another side to him, a sweet caring side. The side that would teach a twelve year old pool, take her to a club and sneak her in and scare off any guy that looked at her. The side that would stay up late and listen to me whine about Darcy's drama and my parents ignoring me because of it.

"I haven't seen you since I was fourteen at Spinner and Emma's wedding," I remind him.

"I didn't say you've seen me I said I've seen you, I've been…spying on you since I moved back a year and a half ago." He tells me.

"Spying on me? Wait what happened between you and Manny? I thought you two were engaged?" I question.

"We were, she fell for a co-star and broke up with me, then she got fired from the show a couple months later and hasn't worked since. Serves her right that cheating bitch!" Jay grumbles and I can tell this is still a sore subject for him.

"Well why didn't you come and see me or something when you got back? I didn't even know you'd moved," I tell him.

"I thought about it, you're about the only person still in town that I know, except Alex but…" his sentence drifts off and he makes a face. "Anyway I got back and saw you at DeGrassi one day; if not for those eyes of yours I'd never have known it was you. You weren't a little girl anymore you'd grown up and you were gorgeous, confident and with your own life. I didn't think you needed me hanging around, actually I thought about it when I saw that Eli guy hitting on you but Mr. Simpson told me I had to let you grow up so I kept my distance, I have however been around. I've been watching and looking out for you this whole time you just didn't know it so you see I have seen you." Jay informs me.

"What do you mean you've been looking out for me?" I question finishing my cocoa and setting the mug on the side table behind me.

"I had a spy in the school and I've been around, when Eli kissed you and then ignored you I paid a visit to his house and told him if he broke your heart I'd break his face." Jay enlightens me and my eyes go wide, although that does explain why he finally talked. "I told Fitz he better behave himself on Vegas night, he would have to had Eli not poisoned him. When Fitz got out of juvie and went to your house I had to pay him another visit and tell him to stay away from you, and he has. When Eli was hoarding and was mean to you I paid him a visit again. After Jake left you at prom I found him at the cabin to have a chat. Wh…"

"Hold it!" I exclaim cutting him off. "So you've been threatening every guy that's ever hurt me for the last three years?" I question and he nods. "And Mr. Simpson has been telling you…wait Mr. Simpson doesn't know half of this stuff. What spy did you have at DeGrassi?" I inquire; as I'm beginning to warm up I take off the blanket.

"Owen," Jay replies simply to my question.

"Owen Milligan?!" I query as I cannot think of another person named Owen at all.

"Yep," Jay nods.

"But I don't even know Owen, I mean we've barely even acknowledged each other and he doesn't even go to DeGrassi anymore, he's at University now." I state.

"Yeah but he goes to U of T and lives at home still and the fact you barely know him makes him the perfect spy. You'd never suspect he was gathering and feeding me information. We hung out with similar circles and I knew I could trust him." Jay tells me.

"But we…I mean Owen doesn't pay any attention to what I do, he's never cared who I dated or anything." I remark.

"Not true in fact he's threatened Eli and Jake a couple of times himself, he even punched K.C. after he left you for Jenna. Of course Owen kept his distance too and knew if he ever hit on you or anything that I'd kill him." Jay says.

"So you've been following my life this whole time? Do you know about Asher then?" I ask and Jay's face goes hard, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah I heard, Dallas told Drew and Drew told Owen or I might not have. Owen took care of the fact that Dallas got you tipsy with beer at school, kissed you and wrecked your party while I paid a visit to Asher. I broke his knee cap and three of his fingers, it was weeks before he could walk or type again and I told him I'd do worse if he ever thought about you again." Jay says with a tight jaw and narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe you've been a secret guardian angel this whole time and never said anything! I had cancer this summer it would have been nice to see you!" I admonish him lightly.

"I know Adam and Drew have been unwittingly feeding information to Owen. You didn't know it but I stayed at the hospital every night and watched you sleep. I'd be there just in case something happened. You were too drugged out to even notice I was there but I was there. I would come after midnight when Eli left and stay until six when I had to get to work." Jay says and my heart skips a beat before it starts racing. He spent six weeks watching me sleep in a hospital bed to make sure I was okay. "When I found out Eli had cheated on you I went to New York to pay him a visit. I broke his nose and he lost two of his permanent teeth. I also scared him away from ever speaking to you again; of course you'd already broken up with him."

I don't know what came over me exactly but I put my hand on his shoulder, lean over and capture his lips. Part of me expects him to turn away, push me away and call me a little kid. He does exactly the opposite though he leans into the kiss deepening it and parting his lips, his hand behind my head, the other on my hip. His body moves closer to mine, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip requesting access and I grant it. His tongue goes in, warm, strong and he tastes sweet. I lean back and he leans with me, the world has disappeared, there is nothing but he and I locked in a passionate kiss. We don't pull apart until the power goes off and all that remains is the fire and our lips heated by the kiss.

"Sorry I…"

I start to apologize for the outburst of emotion certain that he sees me as a child still, a sisterly type figure for him to look after. However he cuts me off by placing his lips on mine again, I melt into the kiss immediately and part my lips for him. That's as far as we go that night, just kissing but it's the most passionate and wonderful kisses of my life. The power never comes back on that night but I never even notice, falling asleep on the sofa wrapped in his arms.

"I guess I should get you home," Jay says when we wake up the next morning.

I watch the dying embers of the once roaring fire and sigh ruefully, I don't want to go home, and I don't want to leave his arms.

"My parents are visiting my stepbrother; I was supposed to go to my dad's for Christmas dinner." I remark wishing to stay in his arms seeing as it's Christmas Eve and this seems like a good Christmas to me.

"I'm going to the Michalchuk's today for Christmas Eve dinner, so what were you going to do today and tomorrow morning?" Jay asks.

"I was just gonna show up at Adam's, they're like family and Audra would let me stay. Wait the Michalchuk's as in Paige? Are you and she…"

He stops my question by taking my lips again, which really wasn't an answer but I melt into the kiss.

"Just friends, barely that but she's in town and knew I was going to be alone and invited me over. I think she felt sorry for me, come on if the power is still out here then it's probably out at your house. Bundle up and I'll take you to Adam's," Jay tells me. I sigh not wanting to leave him, or his arms, being with Jay feels so right and now he wants me to leave. "Tony is having a New Year's Eve party do you want to go with me?" Jay questions once I'm bundled up again.

"You mean like a date?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes I mean as my date," he grins.

I smile and kiss him in response; the crews were out early this morning and cleared the streets so at least we can drive to casa Torres. Dallas is back in Guelph with his family but the rest of the Torres family is here. They aren't expecting me but I know I'm always welcome. Jay gets out of the car with me and I ring the doorbell, Drew answers looks at Jay with a cocked eyebrow and cautious look before smiling at me and pulling me into the house.

"Clare's here," he calls into the house and Jay follows us inside.

"Clare sweetie oh thank goodness we've been trying to get a hold of you for hours but the storm last night knocked out the power. We went by your house but no one was home and the cars were gone. I called Office Turner and sent him out looking for you, Omar call Turner and tell him she's here." Audra says hugging me tightly.

"Sorry my car got snowed in at the mall, this is my…this is Jay I stayed it at his pace last night." I tell them as Drew and Adam both eye Jay closely.

"Thanks for taking care of her Jay. Clare's parents won't be back for a few days so we'll keep her here until her parents get home. We have a generator so we can't lose power," Audra informs him.

"Good so I'll call you in a couple of days to firm up those plans for New Year's Clare," Jay says walking to the door.

"You never got my number," I remind him in a whisper as I walk him to the door.

"I've had your number this whole time," he grins tips my chin up and gives me a quick kiss before going through the door.

"Mom we'll be in the basement," Drew says as each of the brother's grabs my arms and starts pulling me to the basement.

Audra nods and we go down to the basement, I sit on the sofa between them and they are both gaping at me.

"You have some explaining to do," Adam tells me.

"Speaking of explaining, Drew can you call Owen he also has some explaining to do."


	16. Not with My Best Friend You Don't

**This one is all from Adam's pov**

**Not with my Best Friend You Don't**

"Adam you know you don't have to spend all day with me, you can go be home with your family. I was crushed when I found out Eli had cheated again but I'm not going to do anything crazy or destructive and we both have family stuff to do for the holidays." Clare tells me as we leave our favorite Thai place where I just treated her to lunch.

"I'm the best friend and I saw how hurt you were I'm not leaving you. Besides Jake isn't coming home and I know if you go home your mom is just going to drive you crazy and you'll call me anyway. Then I'd have to come get you seeing as you'll hardly look at my brother anymore since he started hooking up with Zoe." I remind her.

"Ugh can we not mention that stuck up former celebrity devious bitch!" Clare growls.

"Okay no talk of Zoe but I am spending the day with you, so movie next or you want to look at the window displays?" I question.

"Mmm window displays," she replies.

So we start meandering down the streets, looking at the various shops and looking into the windows. It's snowing and we're both bundled up but we're also walking close to keep warm. Clare stops in front of one shop to watch the window display and then her eyes look up; she seems to be looking at a man's reflection in the glass. He's maybe in his early twenties but sort of vaguely reminds me of Owen. I guess he could be considered attractive, by the smile that curls onto the lips of my best friend I'd say she thinks so. Her eyes glint with a familiarity and almost an excitement, she whirls around and I watch her closely because this guy looks like somebody we should stay away from.

"Lucas!" She exclaims so obviously she knows the guy but I've never seen him, nor have I heard the name Lucas unless Becky is mad at her brother and snapping at him by his full name.

The guy, tall and muscular with a jaw that rounds to a point and sharp brown eyes, looks at her cocking an eyebrow. Then a look of recognition creeps over his expression but his forehead is wrinkled like he can't place her.

"I know you," he says slowly more as a question than a statement.

"Clare Edwards last time you saw me I had glasses and long hair," she explains meaning it's been at least 4 years.

"Oh yeah and no boobs," Lucas blurts out looking at Clare's chest which is hard to miss even through her thick coat but I still glare at him for it. "You babysat for Izzy, I remember now Jane, Mia and Spinner were fond of you and Jay used to hang out with you." Lucas remarks as one side of his mouth creeps into a salacious sort of smile, not an expression I want on an older guy's face when he's looking at my best friend!

The only person this Lucas guy listed that I've heard of before is Spinner, Clare mentioned him once when talking about her sister. I don't usually pay too much attention to the people Clare goes out with; of course most of those people have been Eli. However she has a good head on her shoulders and it's her life, the only time I ever speak up is when I think she's getting in over her head, like going to Vegas Night with Fitz for instance. I just don't like the look of this guy, he's several years older than her and he reminds me of Owen, or Dallas even both of whom I would not want Clare dating and Dallas is my friend. Owen turned out not to be such a bad guy but I still wouldn't want Clare dating him.

"Have you heard from Izzy and Mia lately?" Clare asks him and then looks at me like she just remembered I was here. "Oh Lucas this is my best friend Adam Torres. Adam this is Lucas Valieri," she says but this doesn't explain how she knows him.

"Nice to meet you," Lucas says giving me a smile that I'm sure is trying to win my approval because she just said I was her best friend.

"Yeah sure, how do you know Clare?" I inquire shaking his hand as firmly as I can.

"My sister used to date Spinner and she babysat for my daughter a few times." Lucas explains.

"_He's got a kid?!"_

"We were going to go to the movies would you like to join us?" Clare offers and I tense up.

Every instinct I have tells me this guy is bad news and I don't want him around Clare. I'm tempted to call my brother and Dallas to get them down here for backup.

"Sounds fun," Lucas grins putting his arm around Clare's shoulders and they start walking toward the theatre.

I narrow my eyes at Lucas' back and clench my fists walking closely behind them. When we get to the theater Lucas pays for the three of us, I'm sure he's doing it to impress Clare. We get in line for snacks and then go in to find seats. I make sure to sit between Lucas and Clare so he can't pull some lame move like putting his arm around her or even kissing her. I'm holding the large tub of popcorn on my lap since I'm sitting in the middle, so they're hands keep reaching over for popcorn. They also keep doing it at the same time so they're hands are touching. After the movie the three of us go for dessert, since I wouldn't get up in the theater I have to use the washroom so I let them order. When I get out and go to the table I find Lucas and Clare kissing over the table!

"What are you doing?! Come on Clare we're leaving!" I tell her taking her arm and pulling her from the table.

I don't care how mad she gets at me I don't like this guy, before I can pull her away Lucas stops me.

"Adam wait, I know you don't think I'm good enough for Clare and you're probably right." Lucas says.

"Good then you won't mind that we're leaving," I say as the waiter brings our order.

"Adam!" Clare admonishes in a harsh tone.

"I used to be a terrible person and I'm sure your instincts are saying to take Clare and run. But please just hear me out and get to know me before you decide to take her. It's true I have a daughter, she lives in Paris with her mom and I only get to see my daughter once a year. I was young when I got my girlfriend pregnant and wasn't around for either of them. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made and I regret it. I've made my share of mistakes and I've done some bad things but that's not who I am anymore. I've grown up, I have a steady job and I've learned from my mistakes." Lucas pleads his case to me as I sip my hot chocolate and eat my cookie.

I look at him and he seems sincere, I look at Clare and see the look of excitement and affection in her eye, she likes him.

"Call me when you're home," I say to Clare resigning to them.

She gives me a great big smile that lights her eyes, grabs her purse and coat as she stands up. Lucas offers her his arm and they start to walk to the door when she stops and comes back to the table.

"Thanks for watching out for me Adam," she smiles kissing my cheek before taking off with him.


	17. In the Class After Dark

**In the Class After Dark**

My first day of classes at Ryerson University and I was excited, a literature class at the University level and professor Andrews was supposed to be the best. I didn't think I would know anybody in the class but when I walk in I see Johnny DiMarco standing by the teacher's desk.

"Hi Clare," he smiles at me.

"Hey Johnny are you in this class too?" I question.

"Actually I'm the TA, you should take a seat up front," Johnny says so I do.

Class is enlightening; the teacher is engaging and the subject matter engrossing. After class I gather my books and smile at Johnny as I walk out of class. I'm on my way to the library for another class and thinking about the books I need for that so I don't hear someone behind me until Johnny's hand touches my shoulder and I jump a little.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Johnny apologizes with a sweet smile and I can't help but smile back. "Where you headed?" He asks.

"The library," I reply seeing what I think is a hint of salacity in his eyes.

I never understood how Alli dated Johnny in grade nine, she was 14, he was 18 and he was a bad boy, not that I haven't dated my share but they weren't so much older than me, not to mention that Johnny had his own gang with the worst of the worst at our school. On the other hand despite his gruff exterior and need to appear tough Johnny was sweet and intelligent, he got good grades and he read a lot. Now that I'm older and we're not in the micro-society of high school I can appreciate Johnny for who he is and not worry about the age difference or what other people think. Johnny walks me to the library and we talk about the class and Professor Andrews on the way. Johnny and I part ways at the door to the library and he leaves my mind so I can concentrate on homework and my other classes.

As I only have that class twice a week the only time I see Johnny is in class. At least until Friday night, I wanted to speak with Professor Andrews about an independent project and I hadn't had time to seek out Professor Andrews until now. After trying his office and not finding him there I go to the classroom, the door is closed but when I open it I see Johnny at the desk grading papers. It's not Professor Andrews but Johnny might know where Professor Andrews is. Hearing the door open Johnny looks over and smiles at me.

"Hey Clare," he grins.

"Hi I was looking for Professor Andrews," I tell him walking over.

"He's giving a guest lecture at U of T," Johnny tells me and I see that he's grading papers.

"Oh," I sigh with disappointment because I have no idea when I'll have time to speak with him again.

"Was it something I can help you with?" Johnny offers.

"No," I reply hopping on the desk, sitting on the edge and crossing my legs.

I do this instinctually, I'm not thinking about it. I don't even realize I'm doing it until Johnny stands placing a hand on the desk next to my leg, tipping up my chin and capturing my lips. I make a quick gasp from the shock that he's actually kissing me and then melt into the kiss, my lips heating up against his and my body quickly begins burning with the fires of lust. My legs open welcoming him to touch me, a small part of my mind is arguing that this is a bad idea, that we shouldn't be doing this, that this is Johnny DiMarco! The rest of me just wants to feel him, the rest of me has become fevered flesh, tingling at his touch and wanting more.

Without taking his lips from mine Johnny leans me back against the desk and shoves a bunch of papers to the ground. He gets between my legs, one hand lightly caressing up my thigh and I tremble, my temperature rising and my panties becoming wet as my pussy lips tingle in anticipation. His fingers crawl up my leg before moving my panties aside, his finger going in, my insides tingle, nerve endings awakening. My hips buck, I deepen the kiss, holding him tightly and pulling him to me. He adds another finger, I moan into the kiss and then after a couple minutes he withdraws his fingers and breaks the kiss. I whimper, my body trembling nearly uncontrollably at the loss of his touch.

"I better lock the door," is all he says.

I smile and he runs over to the lock the door. Deciding that I will get things started I take off my shirt and he gives me an animalistic grin when he turns around. Walking quickly he returns to the desk and pushes everything else to the floor, his lips attach to mine again and he pulls so roughly on my panties to get them off that I hear a ripping sound. When we're done and I once again have the ability to think the fact that my panties are ripped and I'm wearing a skirt will present a problem, at the moment I really don't care however. His hands unhook and disrobe me of my bra swiftly then he drops it to the floor. I unbutton a few buttons on his shirt and pull it over his head, then his undershirt before our lips couple once more.

He hikes up my skirt and we both work on getting his pants and boxers down. He lays me back on the desk, takes my thighs and pulls me until my ass is on the edge of the desk. Johnny's arm slides under my lower back and I wrap my legs around his waist. Using his fingers he works my hole again a moment before he takes them out, licks them clean and thrusts into me again! His hard cock fills me and I lurch up, gripping his shoulder as he begins fucking me hard. My breathing quickly becomes erratic panting moans and the occasional whimpering of his name. When the desk becomes too hard on my back he picks me up and turns us so that he's sitting on the edge of the desk and I am straddled over him.

This new position drives him so far into me I can hardly move, clinging to Johnny with my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. He kisses my temple slowing his movements until my body has adjusted and then he slowly speeds up. Eventually the pleasure and the need to release outweighs what pain I feel and I can move on my own again. My knees perched on the desk I begin to ride him, slowly at first and then rapidly, almost frantically as my body aches to orgasm, needing to reach climax. Our bodies move in tandem, our hearts pounding, our fiery flesh sweating together. Then we both tense, my hands grip him harder, his arms almost crushing my body to his. I let out a rapturously blissful call of his name as he lets out a primal grunt and my name falls off the end.

Our movements slow until we've ridden out our orgasms, he's still for a minute and then he pulls out of me forcing one last quiver and one last whimper from me. Johnny picks me up and sits in the chair once more but I'm on his lap this time. We sit there, both of us sweating and nearly naked, breathing hard and slowly recovering from our wanton workout. When I can breathe again I stand but my knees wobble, he catches me around the waist to keep me from falling, standing with me and kissing my nose lightly before he fixes his boxers and jeans. While searching for his clothes he hands me my bra and top, I find my panties near the desk but they are no longer wearable. I hold them up to Johnny with one finger and my mouth twisted at him, he chuckles, taking them and tossing them in the trash.

"Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly.

"I'll help you clean up," I offer looking at the mess of papers and books we made.

"No I got it; you should return to your dorm and put on some panties. Here wear this, it's windy today, I don't want anyone to see that you have no panties on." Johnny says taking his leather trench coat from the back of the chair and putting it on my shoulders. It nearly swallows me but no one will be able to tell I'm not wearing panties. "I'll tell Professor Andrews you want to speak to him but uh I think I should be there too." Johnny says and I giggle.

"I won't be doing that with Professor Andrews," I assure Johnny.

He smiles, walks me to the door and gives me a blisteringly amorous kiss before he opens it for me.

"I think you should change and I'll clean up here, then we can meet for dinner at the Italian Café down the street." He suggests and I nod while smiling and biting my lip.

One last kiss and I'm out the door, nearly running to my dorm room when my phone rings. I don't even look at it just answer.

"Hey college girl want to have dinner? Owen is over and we're gonna go get some pizza." Drew offers.

"Sorry uh meeting Johnny for dinner, post coital sustenance," I tell Drew.

"Who the hell is Johnny?" Dallas inquires.

"Owen knows," I reply with a coy grin, not that they can see me.

"DiMarco?! You and DiMarco had sex?!" Owen practically screams and I giggle.

"How about I meet you guys for drinks later? But I gotta run right now, have to put on panties and meet Johnny."

I hear lots of fast talking just as I hang up, I'm sure Owen will give them a briefing of Johnny and they will have lots of questions by the time I meet them later. Oh well, I'm sure Johnny will come with me to meet them for drinks and assuage their fears.


	18. Man Behind the Badge

**Spinner never married Emma and Clare was never sick in this story.**

**This is all in Spinner pov.**

**Man Behind the Badge**

"Hey Mason, DeGrassi is having a dance on Friday and they need extra cops, you and Penhall are on duty," my sarge tells me.

"What? Why us?" I gripe.

"Because it's your old school and you know the place, you know the kids," He replies.

"Not anymore just about everyone I knew graduated," I remind him.

"Well you still know the school," the sarge replies.

"Aw man," I complain slumping back in my desk chair.

"Do you know anyone at the school still?" Penhall, my partner asks.

"The only person still going there that I even remember is Clare Edwards, I dated her older sister. She was a sweet kid, very much on the sweet good girl side of things, unlike her sister. She used to have long hair and glasses and was thin as a rail but I haven't really seen her in three years. I moved to Ottawa and I haven't seen her since I got back last year," I tell him.

"Well Friday ought to be an interesting night. Can't wait to stop kids from sneaking out, making out and spiking the punch," Penhall says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah interesting," I nod but with a sarcastic tone. I'd rather be directing traffic than be security at a DeGrassi dance.

Friday evening finally came around and I was looking forward to it about as much as root canal. It's not as though anyone here would remember me, I wasn't even sure Clare would. Still, I knew what teenagers were like and I did not want to spend the next 4 hours keeping them in line. We met up with Officer Turner and Principal Simpson. Turner and Penhall got posted at the exits and I was supposed to walk around and make sure everyone was behaving. Kids starting coming in, the dance had a beach or Hawaiian theme so people were in Hawaiian shirts, shorts and stuff like that. No one was particularly dressed up. Then a girl comes in wearing a navy blue dress with white trim, her hair is much shorter and curlier than I remember but it's the same color and I could never forget those eyes. It's Clare and she looks amazing! Not the 14 year old girl that I remember, but she's a woman now and with all the right curves in all the right places. She greets a blonde girl I vaguely remember but don't recall her name, and then hugs two boys. I watch her for most of the night, doing my duty but always with my eye on her. When the dance is over and she seems to be helping clean up I go over to say hi.

"May I have this dance?" I ask holding out my hand.

Her friends look at me like I'm crazy, a cop has no business dancing with a student, but when she turns around she recognizes me immediately.

"Spinner!" She smiles throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Hey Gorgeous, been a while, now how about that dance?" I ask her.

She takes my hand and we go out to the dance floor with her friends watching.

"You became a cop after all," she smiles looking at my uniform.

"Yep and I was living in Ottawa. Guess I should have looked you up when I got back because boy did you grow up," I tell her giving an approving whistle at the end which attracts the attention of her friends again, and she giggles. "You are way hotter than your sister ever was and is your purity ring gone?" I remark noting her finger.

"Oh yeah prom night, let's not talk about that, he's long gone," She replies as the song ends.

"Hey Mason, we're off you coming?" Penhall calls.

"We should catch up. Want to go out and get some dessert?" I offer.

"Sure," she grins, she retrieves her purse from under a table and we start walking out. "Hey Dallas tell Adam I'm catching up with an old friend and I'll call him tomorrow," She requests of a tall boy with dark skin.

He looks at her, looks at me and shrugs while nodding his head. Clare follows me out to my car and we get in, I drive a little ways to a café near my apartment. I get coffee, she gets hot cocoa and we split a piece of dark chocolate cake. I tell her what I've been up to since I last saw her; moving to Ottawa, joining the Ottawa Provincial Police and moving back here. By the time we're done with dessert I've told her everything but she hasn't told me anything yet.

"You want to come to my place? I haven't heard what you've been up to these last three years," I point out.

"Yeah sure let me just tell my mom I'm sleeping at Jenna's," she says getting out her phone.

"I take it your mom hasn't changed at all," I remark and she shakes her head.

She calls her mom as we leave the café, it's a quick conversation and she's off by the time I begin driving to my apartment.

"It's nice but you're about as clean as you were last time I was in your apartment," She teases when we enter my place.

"All part of the bachelor life," I tell her tossing some dirty clothes off the sofa so she can sit down.

I start a fire in the fireplace and sit next to her. We talk for hours, Clare tells me everything about the last few years, and she's been through a lot. Around three she starts to get tired, I loan her a shirt to sleep in and offer her the bed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Spin, we can share the bed. I trust you," she smiles.

"Are you sure?" I ask her and she just laughs.

When she's in bed I turn off the lights and get in next to her, she moves over until she's just inches from me and turns toward me. With the light of the moon coming in through the window I can see her beautiful eyes and soft smile. I reach up and brush a curl from her face, she bites her lip.

"You know something Clare Edwards you're pretty amazing," I tell her.

She doesn't respond exactly but she does touch her lips to mine, softly at first then adding more pressure as she deepens the kiss. Her arm goes around my neck, her other hand resting on my chest. I circle her arm around her lower back and pull her closer to me. She exhales into the kiss and I slip my tongue between her lips. We don't pull apart for several minutes and when we finally do she's smiling. She lays her head on my chest, her eyes flutter closed and she falls asleep, I fall asleep soon after her.

"So how mad do you think you're Mom and Darcy would be if we were dating?" I ask Clare over breakfast the next morning.

"I haven't heard from Darcy in months and my mom doesn't need to know, besides I'm seventeen there isn't much she can do." Clare replies and I lean over the table to kiss her.

After breakfast I take her to her friend Adam's house but it's cold outside so I lend her my leather jacket. I open her car door and walk her around to the basement where she assures me her friends will be. There are three boys in the basement. I recognize all of them from the dance last night and they all look over at us. When they see us together, she's still wearing her dress from last night and my coat, their mouths drop open. The skinniest one, I believe to be her best friend Adam from her description gets up and opens the door.

"Hi Clare… and cop from last night," he says.

"Hi Adam, this is Spinner, those two are Drew and Dallas," Clare says pointing at the other two boys. "Spinner is my boyfriend," she announces with a smile and then turns to me capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.


	19. Night Shift

**Warning this one is Hot Hot Hot! A lot like Best Served Hot for those of you that read that.**

**Night Shift**

"Hey Clare you headed to the copy room?" Howard asks me.

Howard was one of my co-workers at Existere Magazine where I work. They'd hired me right out of University and I'd been a columnist here for four months now. Howard was ten years my senior and one of the main reporters/editors here. He also had a thing for me, he asked me out once a week and I always said no but he continued to do it. He was polite about it and always said he was kidding but I never believed him. I, on the other hand, was more interested in our mail room boy who happened to be Fitz and our night security guard, one of them anyway, who happened to be Lucas. It was funny, once I'd broken up with Eli and was out from under my mother's rule, I was actually quite outgoing and flirty. I'd been flirting, not so subtlety with both Lucas and Fitz for the last four months but that's as far as it had gone.

"On my way to the mail room actually got to have something mailed," I tell Howard.

"Well I'll go down with you," Howard tells me and I roll my eyes.

He leaves me at the copy room and I continue onto the mail room. Fitz is there sorting mail, not the most skilled and elevated of positions but who the hell cares, he was working and living on his own and he'd gotten even hotter since high school.

"Hi Mark," I smile, I'm the only one that gets to call him Mark and I love that.

"Hey Clare," he grins at me.

"I have to mail this," I tell him handing him a letter to Adam that I shouldn't be sending from work but I wanted a reason to come down here.

"No problem," he grins, "how's work?" Fitz asks.

"Busy I'll probably be here all night finishing this article," I reply adding just enough salacious lasciviousness to my tone to hint at what I was thinking.

I'm completely baiting him but I'm tired of just flirting, I want something to happen. Truth is I finished my article but I plan on being here long after everyone else. I'm even wearing a skirt with no panties, thigh high black back seam stockings with lace around the thigh and a black lace bra under my blouse. Fitz just smiles and gets back to work; I return to my office and work on next week's article watching as people slowly leave the office as afternoon turns to evening. At eight I know that Lucas is on duty downstairs so I leave my office and take note of just how many people are still in the building as I walk for the exit.

"Hey Lucas I'm just grabbing dinner I'll be right back," I tell him, and the other security guard I suppose.

"No problem Clare," Lucas grins, we've also been flirting for months and again I'm tired of it.

I go down the street to the café, get a sandwich and Sprite then go back to my office building.

"I'll be working all night; will you let me know when I'm the last one in the building?" I request of Lucas leaning on the security counter to be sure my breasts are nearly popping out of my blouse and therefore all he looks at.

"Of course Clare," Lucas grins but his eyes never leave my chest.

I bite my lip, grin and return to my office, I eat and work on the article for next week until about ten when there is a knock on my office door. I call to come in and Lucas saunters in, he closes my office door nearly all the way and walks up behind me.

"Everyone else is gone you're the only one left in the building besides the maintenance people, my partner, me and Fitz is still here catching up on some stuff," Lucas informs me as he starts rubbing my shoulders.

"Thanks," I reply closing the laptop and enjoying my massage.

I moan as Lucas' strong hands work the tension out of my shoulders. A few minutes later my door opens again and I look up to see Fitz walking in with an envelope but he carefully locks the door first.

"Forgot to deliver you this letter earlier Clare," Fitz apologizes rather sheepishly and I get up from my chair.

"That's okay Mark," I grin taking the letter and deciding to make the first move.

I put my arm around his neck and couple our lips in a heated kiss. I get the feeling the boys were planning this as much as me when Lucas comes up behind me and hikes up my skirt. Fitz parts his lips, my tongue goes in and explores as Lucas squeezes my ass and urges my legs to spread apart. Fitz's arm goes around my lower back and presses my body into his, lifting me up a little. Lucas' fingers drift along my inner thigh and then he strums my pussy lips. I moan into the kiss with Fitz and squirm a little as Lucas' fingers go in. After a few minutes I pull away to moan and tug at Fitz's bottom lip as I do so. Lucas removes his fingers from within me and holds them for me to lick, which I do.

While I'm licking Lucas' fingers clean, Fitz reaches around and unzips my skirt, he pulls it over my hips and lets it fall to the floor. My blouse cascades over my hips, but only for a second as Fitz grabs it and rips it off, literally, every button pops off scattering about the office, a few of them plinking on the glass top of my desk. With my blouse ripped open Fitz removes it from my body and tosses it aside. Next my bra is removed rapidly and Fitz's lips encase my nipple. He sucks lightly and I moan against Luca's fingers, he takes his fingers back and spreads my legs again.

Fitz goes down on his knees between my legs, spreading them open his tongue shoots in and my knees buckle. I gasp and then whimper into a trembling moan as Lucas reaches around and squeezes my breasts. My knees buckle and I can no longer stand but Lucas wraps a strong arm around my hips and Fitz is holding up my legs. After a few minutes they decide to move me. Without speaking a word they seem to know what the other is thinking as Fitz removes his tongue. I whimper, nearly folding in half and my body starts trembling. Fitz rapidly moves things off my desk without tossing them all to the floor, when my desk is clear, Lucas picks me up and sets me on the edge of the desk.

I lean back and my lips are captured by Fitz, I hear Lucas taking down his pants and my legs open to welcome him. He steps up between my legs and I feel his cock teasing me, tickling my inner thighs. Instead of his cock penetrating me however I get his fingers while Fitz leaves my lips to stand up and get naked. Lucas is rapidly assailing me with his fingers, eliciting moans, whimpers and the call of his name from my lips, then just as suddenly he removes his fingers and my body lurches and quivers, looking for them. Lucas picks me up, gives me a rapturously blistering kiss and then he turns me, setting me on the desk and straddled over Fitz.

Lucas kisses my neck and fondles my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. As I'm moaning at this stimulation Fitz's throbbing cock spears into me, thrusting in deep and swift. Emitting a trembling whimper that melts into a moan ending in Fitz's first name being drawn out in an erotically euphoric cry, I lean down, my lips just above Fitz's chest, my hot breaths puffing against his sculpted torso and my body quivering so much I can hardly keep myself up or my eyes open. Lucas smacks my ass lightly as Fitz begins fucking me hard and fast. Lucas' fingers rub my clit below Fitz's cock, he even gets a fingertip in and I let out a startled gasp before whimpering and then Lucas withdraws his finger.

I'm so caught up in getting fucked by Fitz I hardly even feel Lucas' finger trialing around my anus. It isn't until I feel his finger wet with saliva tracing the pucker and then his fingertip going in that I realize what Lucas is thinking. I pull in a sharp breath through my teeth, tensing up and yet I'm moaning. The thought of anal has me both petrified and excited but double penetration may be too much to handle. When my body tightens around them both Fitz begins fucking me harder, his hand going between us and he rubs my clit gently. My body begins to relax as I'm drawn closer and closer to orgasm. My body is now pulsating so violently I feel like I'm dancing, my breathing so hard and erratic I hardly feel like I'm pulling in a breath, my heart beating so rapidly I feel as though it's going to beat right out of my chest.

"MmmmMaaaaaaaaaaaaaark Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I call out at the height of climax. While I'm so lost in orgasmic bliss I'm not aware of what Lucas is doing until I feel the head of his cock, covered in lube of some kind, infiltrating my second hole. "Nnngngn Fuck!" I scream out.

I squirm a little, Lucas' throbbing cock slides into me slowly, Fitz is still thrusting but he slows his movements as well. It's painful but incredibly enticingly erotic at the same time. Their cocks are throbbing against each other through the thin membrane of skin separating my anus and my pussy, rubbing against each other and causing friction. I can barely stand the sensation and feel like I might burst but I'm still so turned on and Fitz begins thrusting faster while Lucas keeps his movements slow. As painful as the anal penetration is, it's mixing with the pleasure of Fitz's slow and tender love making. Lucas' hands are exploring my body, rubbing and caressing. Even with as slow as Fitz is going I feel myself nearing climax again, Lucas is still going slow even though I know he wants to go fast. The noises being emitted from my mouth are such a mottled mixture of pain and pleasure and then slowly the pain starts to melt into pleasure. The pain itself becomes pleasurable in an odd way and my cries reflect this. The guys speed up, my body tenses and quakes in immensely intense intoxicating impassioned incalescence.

I bite my lip, my eyes close as I release my senses and my body to the pleasure. I scream out, moan, my body tensing and relaxing again and again I scream. Both of them calling out my name and letting go at nearly the same second, their hot seed shooting into me at the same time and I moan again as I finish riding out my orgasm. Lucas pulls out of me, his sperm dripping down and I tremble again. Fitz holds me close as I pant and quiver on his chest, we're all breathing hard and I'm sure I can't move but Lucas at least seems to be cleaning up a little. After many minutes Lucas sits on the edge of the desk and helps me sit up, putting an arm around me as I lean against him. Fitz sits up tipping my chin up and gently placing his lips against mine. Then Lucas turns my face and kisses me as well, both of them holding me, both of them caressing my skin and I'm still coming down from my orgasmic experience.

"You should work late every night," Lucas says after a few minutes and I giggle.


End file.
